I Wish That I Was There
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: What do you do when your past comes back to haunt you? What if your past needs your help? But what if somehow you know you still won't ever be a part of their future? Would you still help them? It's up to you. A Matt Hardy story. Features many WWE stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Hey! This story is a repost of a story I had up for a while. But I found myself totally at loss with what to do with it and I happened to be reading over it and found so many mistakes in plot, as well as a whole mess of filler-like posts. So, I thought, why not take it down and just put it back up with the newly edited posts? Now, as I post this I will be editting it, so it will be a few days before updates come. Just to let y'all know. Anyway, if you're an old reader, or new, I hope you enjoy the story, cuz it's one of my faves. And of course, please read and review! ;)

* * *

Matt yawned as he made his way out the back entrance of the local mall area. He'd just finished a four hour long signing and was very much ready to go back to his hotel to meet up with Jeff and call it a night. He was happy with the turnout for the meet and greet – the fans were loud and excited as usual. Nothing made him happier than seeing his fans happy.

Fishing around in his pocket for the rental car keys, Matt pushed the back door open; nodding to the man inside the mall to let him know it was all clear and good.

A noise made him stop in his tracks. Somewhere a woman was crying. She was hidden from sight but the noise that came out of her body was heavy and loud, shaking his foundation to just go… what if the woman he heard was hurt?

Matt followed the sound of the cries over to the corner of the mall where a short, blonde girl sat, her faced covered by her arms. The woman's body shook with each cry that penetrated from her. Matt was instantly confused. He wasn't one to get wrapped up in other's business but the idea of a woman crying her eyes out in the darkness while alone was not normal – no matter where you are from.

He didn't want to startle the girl since she was not aware of his presence. Matt chewed on his lip and finally asked softly, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

The blonde sat up quickly, eyes narrowed at him. She looked up at Matt with sullen and swollen baby blues, her body still shaking and rocking while she tried to control herself. Her stare continued at Matt for the longest time before she turned her head and gazed down at her fingernails which were bitten down to little nubs. "I'm f-fine," she spoke, her voice stuffy. And her actions clearly proved otherwise.

Matt smiled softly at the irony. "I wasn't aware that _fine_ meant sobbing in a parking lot."

The girl looked at Matt with a scowl. Obviously she didn't find his attempt at humor funny. "Can't you hear?" she snapped. Sniffle. Sniffle. "I said I'm _fine_." With that, she stood up and shakily brushed off her pants while watching Matt with caution.

Little did she know that she had crossed paths with one of the most stubborn people ever. "Are you hurt?" Matt continued. He scanned her for any visible injuries, finding it nearly impossible, seeing she was decked out in a long sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans.

"No, I'm _not_!" she hissed back, pulling a tote bag off the floor and wiping her nose on her hand. "Can you just leave me alone?" She took off angrily with a major sway of her hips. Matt was also baffled by the clothing she wore. It was nearly 70 degrees out… wasn't she hot in those clothes?

"Wait, ma'am!" Matt yelled, running after her. Why was he so afraid for her safety? Maybe it was because she didn't look older than twenty-three and she was much too small to defend herself. "Can I give you a ride somewhere… back to your house or something?" He reached out and touched her arm, hoping for the tough stance she had up to break.

She hissed in pain when he brushed her, quickly jolting back. "What, so you can rape me or something in the car? I'm not a fuckin' moron, asshole."

"I would never do something like that," Matt replied after a moment with disgust. "You obviously don't know who I am."

"Yeah, I do," she replied back easily. The girl looked at him through squinted eyes. Matt was confused – if she knew who he was, why would she not want a ride? "A fucking jerk. Leave me alone!"

Matt sighed, admitting defeat. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry, where I'm from it's not an everyday thing to see someone crying like that at night. I know when it's not my place. Have a good night, sugar." Matt watched her walk into the darkness without looking back. Inside his rental, he shook his head. That was what he got for being a humanitarian. Shrugging sadly, he knew it was a lost cause. What did it matter? He'd never see her again.

Only what Matt didn't know was that he was ever so wrong.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. I promise it gets interesting... just ask around. ;) Also, some things just may change if I feel the need, hehe. READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys!

* * *

That night was nearly two years into the past. It was the beginning of September 2008 and Matt Hardy was making waves everywhere he went on the ECW roster. He was ever so close to the ECW championship. There was a possibility that he may even win it at the next Pay Per View.

He smiled at some techies as he walked towards the gorilla, getting ready for a live show where he would be facing his on screen enemy and good friend backstage, Alvin Burke, better known as MVP in the ring. Alvin was already at the gorilla when he showed up; toying with the necklace he wore.

"Crowd is loud," Matt observed, peeking out of the curtain, just enough so he could see, but the fans couldn't see him.

MVP nodded his head. "Yeah. They've been great so far. Looks good headin' into Unforgiven. Do you think they're gonna give you the title?"

Matt sighed dreamily, a distant, yet content smile on his face. "I hope so. I bust my ass for this damn company enough. And they've been pushing me so…"

MVP chuckled, just as his music hit. He slapped one half of the Hardy Boyz on the shoulder and said, "See you out there, man."

Matt smiled again. It was going to be a good night, he could tell. Seconds later, his theme music hit and Matt jogged out, doing his signature entrance with a smile wide on his face. The fans had no idea that on Sunday he would have the best night in his career thus far.

MVP and Matt were having a solid back and forth match with a lot of reversals and blocks. Matt tried for the 'Side Effect' which MVP reversed by throwing him into the corner turnbuckle. Matt kicked at MVP, sending him crashing to the floor. Quickly, he headed up the ropes, preparing for an elbow to Alvin's face. He looked to the crowd briefly, a confidence that no one could touch as he stood up and began to jump.

The crowd watched in horror as Matt's legs slipped out from under him as one of the ropes broke, sending Matt backwards off the ring. There was a sickening crash as his head collided into the steel steps. The arena went quiet as everyone froze in hopes it was planned. MVP stared in horror as everyone stared at him. It was obvious they were watching to see if he was going to break kayfabe or not.

Before any more time could pass, trainers and the WWE doctor ran out, coming over to the fallen Hardy. His body was cracked in two; his eyes closed while they hovered over him.

"Matt?" Alvin whispered, not caring if he was breaking character. The ref pushed him away. He could barely make out the words "he's unconscious" before he remembered he was still on stage and had to act heel. So, with a pleased (yet very fake grin) MVP strode up the ramp, receiving boos up the wall.

Fans of the elder Hardy sat in horror as Matt was lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled away. Young girls cried in worry, while the smarks tried to figure out if it was a kayfabe injury or not. The arena was damn near silent. It didn't take long for the fans to realize this was real… Matt Hardy was injured.

Backstage WWE employees and arena personnel buzzed. Divas watched with tears in their eyes as Matt Hardy was loaded into an ambulance. Friends of the brunette whispered amongst themselves at what was happening. But in the corner, on a milk carton sat Jeff Hardy, incased in his own thoughts. _I'm the extreme one… I do the crazy fucking stunts. He goes up for a routine jump and this happens? _Jeff thought bitterly, slamming his hands down, causing everyone to stare. Yet before anyone can talk to the younger brother of Matt, he stormed off to his car, ignoring all the looks he got along the way.

Matt arrived at the nearby hospital moments later, rushed in by paramedics with hard looks on their faces. "Pro-wrestler!" one whispered to a nearby nurse. "Fell during a stunt onto his skull and collided with steel steps. He's unconscious."

The young nurse nodded and rushed to the back of the ER, calling for help.

Soon enough, a good half the WWE lockerroom sat in the waiting room, led by Jeff who sat with his head in his hands. They'd taken Matt back behind the huge doors about an hour before, leaving everyone to wait anxiously for his status.

Divas, Victoria, Maria, Lena Yada, and Eve sat nearby, both Lena and Eve crying softly. The others just said there, faces stone-cold. Beside the girls sat the Dirt Sheet hosts, John Morrison and the Miz who were trying to look tough. MVP was the last of the WWE stars in the room, sitting quietly in the corner.

Everyone else around the pro-wrestlers in the lockerroom stared at the large group with curiosity. And those that recognized them didn't say a word. Everyone was ghost-like.

"How could this happen?" Eve wailed beside Victoria. The two had become close friends since Eve's joining with the company and Victoria considered her a close friend. There also happened to be a rumor going around the locker room that Eve and Matt had a little romance going on. "This can't be happening."

Victoria, real name Lisa Marie, sighed and pulled the pretty girl closer. "It's going to be okay," she murmured softly.

It had been at least an hour since everyone had arrived without any word from the doctors. It would help all the friends just to hear how Matt was doing, it was all anyone wanted.

Eve whimpered into Lisa's chest as Lisa stared at the younger Hardy. She didn't know him too well as she knew Matt, but that was only because they always seemed to be on opposite brands until this year's draft. And Jeff was a semi-loner as well. He seemed so stone-like as he sat, staring at the wall before him. His green eyes were dull with worry and his body looked tense. Where was his girlfriend? Would she be coming to the hospital from North Carolina, bringing Shane Helms, and Shannon Moore with her?

Yet, no one noticed the young woman who sat behind the information desk. She was blonde and somewhat young looking, watching the group with weary eyes. No, not weary eyes, complete and utter fear was what made her up. The people waiting for Matt didn't notice though, she was just another face in the crowd.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys! And please review. ^__^ I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Beth Britt, Shannon Moore, and Shane Helms arrived. The arena the WWE were at that night luckily wasn't too far from Cameron, North Carolina and all were about to make to the hospital within about an hour and a half. Though, there was still no word on the condition of Matt.

It was getting more than just nerve-racking for the people waiting to hear. What was going on? Why wasn't anyone letting them know about the condition of Matt? Had something happened? Was Matt even alive? Was he awake? What were the extent of his injuries? All those questions swirled around the heads of the superstars.

Beth Britt though, hated to see everyone so paralyzed. "Maybe everyone should just go back to the hotel and we'll call y'all when there is news. There is no reason for everyone to be here. Matt wouldn't want everyone waiting like this."

No one moved.

Beth sighed and sat next to Jeff, feeling his rock-hard body touch hers when she sat. Her eyes widened a little at his stance, but she didn't dare open her mouth. Jeff was like a robot. The woman sighed and leaned back, trying to relax a little. Shane Helms had driven here at over one-hundred miles per hour practically the entire way and she could feel her heart rate finally relaxing, if only for a moment.

Shannon Moore sighed at everyone's presence and sat by himself, a little worried if he sat near anyone else they would attack.

Only Shane though, decided to take matters into his own hands. He knew how nerve-racking it could be to wait like this and he marched to the information desk with determined eyes.

The blonde woman's eyes widened at his posture. "I'm looking for an update for Matthew Hardy, please," Shane prompted, leaning against the counter. The woman didn't budge. "Look, it's been almost two hours since he was brought in and we haven't heard anyone word. There must be something you could tell us."

The woman sat up and whispered, "I'll go find out."

Only semi-satisfied, Shane watched her until she disappeared beyond his view. Then he turned back to his friends and co-workers, looking straight to the eyes of Beth. She met his gaze and nodded at Jeff. Shane sighed and turned around to wait for the woman's reply. _Let him be okay, _Shane thought, shaking his head softly. _This can't happen_.

"Sir?" Shane looked up to the returning woman. "The doctors will be right… with… your…"

Shane understood despite the confusion in her voice. "Thank you."

Minutes later, an older man who reminded Beth of Patrick Swayze came out from behind the doors. His face looked exhausted as if he hadn't slept in days. It was a busy hospital, so it was definitely possible. "I'm looking for… Mr. Jeff Hardy?" he called out in a tired voice.

Everyone perked at the words. Jeff stood, expression unchanged.

"Mr. Hardy?"

Jeff nodded tiredly.

"We'd like to discuss the other Mr. Hardy's condition in private with you, sir," the doctor said.

Finally, Jeff spoke. "These people are his family just as well as I am. Whatever you're going to say to me, can be said to them." Voice grave, it send chills down Beth's spine. No one moved an inch and half of the co-workers held their breath as the doctor nodded uneasily.

"Alrighty then." He took a deep breath. "Let me introduce myself first then. I am Dr. Young and I will be your brother's doctor while he is in this hospital." Jeff nodded. "And we're doing every thing we can." The words scared Beth. "Mr. Hardy is still unconscious at the moment. But his brain function seems well. I mean, we've preformed tests and his brain is functioning properly. But, with head injuries, things can change very easily. We need to monitor him closely. Comas for head injury victims can be dangerous." Dr. Young patted Jeff's shoulder and walked away after a few more words.

Jeff's head leaned towards the floor as he walked back to his friends. But before he got very far, he was bombarded with voices of those he loved and those he worked with, but did not know too well. "Whoa," Jeff mumbled, stumbling back.

Beth jogged up. "What's going on?" she demanded. "How is he? Can we see him?" _Why didn't I ask that_? Jeff pondered. "Jeff, talk to me! Now is not the time to be mute!"

He gave her a funny look, as if her words bothered him, but they truly didn't sink it. An insult, maybe? He wasn't sure. "He's unconscious. But… his brain function is good. They can't do much until he wakes up… _if_ he wakes up. There is not much for any of us to do until then." His jade eyes scanned the room full of anxious WWE stars, all waiting to hear the verdict.

"Can we see him?" Beth prompted again. She seethed for a moment. "Nothing they can do? Nothing they can do! They're _doctors_; surely they can do something…"

Jeff sighed. "I'm sure they're doing all they can, Beth. What can they do?"

"Something," she groaned. "Something so that everyone sitting here can go home tonight, not worrying their asses off."

"Well, that's not going to happen, now is it?" Jeff rebutted. "Look, he's my brother, Beth, you know that. But I believe the doctors. We'll tell everyone but those closest to go home. There is no objective to them being here."

She nodded in agreement. "I guess so." The younger Hardy's love turned to the group of people surrounding them, eyes a bit misty. She loved Matt a lot, after knowing him for such a long period of time. Another brother for her, even. "The doctors don't know too much," she began sadly. "Since Matt's unconscious, they can only rely on his brain function, which is supposedly still pretty good. Until then, there is nothing for anyone to do but wait. I suggest you all go back home… to your hotels and wait for a call from us. It's not fair for everyone to sit and wonder in this hell hole all night…"

Jeff spoke up then, covering Beth's unsure tones, "And we'll promise to call you all if there is any news… but right now there is not."

"Can we see him at least before we go?" Eve spoke up, her face stained from crying, eyes still puffy and red. Her terror was still presented ever-so on her face.

"We don't know," Jeff replied. "I didn't think to ask."

Shannon chuckled without humor. "So… that's it… that's all we can do?" Spoke up John Morrison. "That's utter bullshit! What are they doing in there? Their must be some damn test they can do. The damn man fell on his head! HIS _HEAD_." John looked furious. "They can't say that this is all they can do. There are plenty of tests—"

"John, look, they said they're doing all they can," Jeff muttered.

John shook his head, looking doubtful. "There must be something."

"I agree," Beth muttered.

"Well there isn't," Alvin Burke said, speaking up for the first time since arriving to everyone. "Look, Jeff is right. Let's go back to the hotel, we can go from there. If anyone has forgotten, we still have jobs to do and need sleep to do them. The show must go on."

Eve sniffled. "I want to see him."

Then a voice spoke up softly, "I'm afraid you can't, ma'am. He's in intensive care and only immediate family is allowed in the section he is in." A blonde woman – the same woman that had told Shane Helms she'd look for a doctor – stood next to Beth. "Mr. Hardy and…" She looked to MVP. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you name. Anyway, they're right. It's best that you all go back to your… hotels," she finished uncomfortably.

Eve looked like she wanted to strangle the woman. "Fine," she huffed, taking her bags and looking to Lisa sitting down to her right. "Let's go, Lisa." Lisa looked around apologetically and followed after the angered Eve.

"Thank you," Jeff told the woman. "Please do alert us if there is any changes in him, or if he wakes up."

The woman surveyed Jeff nervously. "S-sure thing," she stuttered, offering him a very reluctant smile. Jeff shrugged her off as an upset fan that didn't know how to talk because of him.

"Well… that pretty much says it all," Maria whispered. "I'll go back too, I guess." Lena Yada followed closely after, looking pained.

Attention turned to the remaining male wrestlers: John Morrison, The Miz, and Alvin Burke. Beside them, Shannon Moore and Shane Helms did not budge. But the others, John most unwilling, left in the period of about five minutes.

"So now what?" Shannon asked, looking at the clock. It was near one in the morning.

"We wait," Jeff and Beth said in unison.

It seemed like hours for Jeff, Beth, Shane, and Shannon who still waited anxiously to hear any update in Matt. But Dr. Young had been right – there was nothing to do but wait and pray that Matt would wake up soon. It became agony – clear on Jeff's face – wondering how Matt was. They exchanged time between him. He looked almost eerie, like he was sleeping, not unconscious to Shane. Beth couldn't bear even looking at him. She expected it would be a gag and he would wake up and yell, "Gotcha!"

One person watched them with nervous curiosity, not daring to speak up again. She prayed he wouldn't wake up, feared if he did so. _If only Shania had showed up for work today_, she thought. _I'd be in my normal department, away from his family_.

"Why won't he wake up already?" the blonde, tattooed one asked. "How hard did he hit is head?" His voice was whiny and he seemed somewhat childish to the girl.

The freaky rainbow-haired one looked irritated by Blondie's comments. "Hard, Shannon. HE HIT THE DAMN STEEL STEPS! He didn't fucking fall on an airbed." Rainbow glared at Shannon which made him look uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he muttered.

The Rainbow-one rolled his eyes and grumbled something too low for her to hear. She sighed and decided to go take a walk around the hospital, figuring anything could be better than listening to his family bicker. The blonde walked slowly to the elevator and entered by her lonesome, worn out from her shift. She hated the ER and everyone in it. She liked the quiet chaos of the ICU, most of the patients were too ill to make much noise.

She stopped dead on. _Why didn't I think of that_? She wondered. _He's in the ICU!_

A slight panic rippled through her, though she quickly calmed. _He's in a coma. What's he going to do for me?_

"Oh, May, dear. I was about to take my break. Do you mind just taking my position for a half hour?" Lorraine said, the other nurse in the ICU normally. Since Shania was out, it only left one nurse on duty.

_No,_ she thought bitterly. "Sure," she muttered outloud though, knowing she couldn't tell the woman no. Lorraine was much older than May and much more respected in the hospital and if word got out somehow that May lied to Lorraine she'd be in deep trouble. "That's fine. The ER is slow and Carrie is there anyway."

Lorraine, a single mother who was about forty beamed. "Great. Thanks a ton, hun. I'll be back soon."

May nodded and presumed her position in the nurse's station, watching as family members of patients stepped in and out of rooms. She saw Rainbow go into Matt's room, but tried to focus on otherwise. This couldn't be a problem for it. It just couldn't be. The past was the past and it needed to stay that way. But then why was her heart racing that way?

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys! And please review. ^__^ I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

Back at the hotel the WWE superstars were staying at, Eve still wailed like a child. She sat on her crappy hotel room, soft sobs buckling her over. Lisa Marie watched a re-run of ER, completely trying to ignore her. She didn't know what her problem was and she was beginning to get irritated. Matt was her friend too, but it was time to stop crying. If they didn't remain optimistic for Matt's health, how could he get better?

"Eve, hunny, stop crying," Lisa muttered for the fifth time that night.

Eve sniffled, looking up with blotchy eyes. "I-I c-can't," she stuttered while moaning in agony.

Lisa sighed. "Why not?"

Eve, one of the prettiest divas in the WWE, stared at her friend for a while and then whispered softly, "I have something to tell you."

* * *

May couldn't take it anymore. She had a clear view right into his room. Everyone kept going in and out, giving her polite smiles as they passed. The one named Shannon even left a lingering gaze on her… honestly, it creeped her out. _Seems like a flirt,_ she thought.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Shannon said, coming up to the nurses' station. "Uh… I was just… uh, wondering if maybe you could check on my friend… you know… just to make sure everything is 'kay. I mean…" he said, stumbling over his words. The way he sounded and the way his facial expression moved made him seem genuinely concerned.

"Is there something wrong?" May asked softly.

"Nah, I don't think so… I just… uh, I mean, I'm worried, y'know? It'd be greatly appreciated if you could just make sure he's 'kay…"

May wanted to scream. She didn't want to do that! Hell, she wished she never left the ER. Never before did she not want to do her job, but memories flooded her. How could she possibly forget? Didn't that man understand? She didn't want anything to do with him!

He cleared his thought and looked at her, almost begging. "Please?"

"Sure," she mumbled. "Just head back to the ER. I'll let you know."

Shannon beamed though part of expression seemed still worried, which was normal. "Thank you."

* * *

Lisa Marie looked at her Diva Search Contestant friend with curious, yet worried eyes. "What is it, Eve?" She moved closer to her friend, trying to read her expression, which was certainly hard to do with the tears that clouded every other emotion.

"Matt…" she moaned, shaking her head and throwing herself practically onto the bed farther.

"Matt's hurt," Victoria confirmed. "Yes."

"No," she muttered, obviously annoyed by her friends stupidity.

"What?" Lisa demanded. "Eve, hunny, you're making _no _sense."

Eve's green eyes shot up then and her expression turned serious as she leaned in and whispered, "I'm… we… well… Matt and I hooked up about a month ago. We're been… hanging out ever since."

How had Lisa missed that? She stared at her friend for a moment, lips in a thin straight line. "You're _together_?" she asked finally.

The woman shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't made it official or anything… I don't know." Eve sighed, wiping her eyes. She was sure she looked like a monster with how her mascara had to look.

"Oh… well… I'm sure Matt will be fine," Lisa added.

"_No_," Eve wailed, grabbing Lisa by the shoulders. Why couldn't the woman get it? "Lisa… we _hooked _up. Not just make-out. We _hooked_ up all the way. We had sex… we were drunk… he didn't… he… didn't use protection." She looked away as her friend finally got it.

"Oh Eve…"

"I… I-I think I'm pregnant," Eve finally confessed. She turned toward her bed, pulled over her suitcase and showed her an unused pregnancy test. "I'm not sure. I missed my period two days ago… but it could just be late, right?" She looked at Lisa who didn't reply. "Right? I mean, our periods come late a lot…"

Lisa took a deep breath, trying to be the more mature in age and common sense. "Eve, does Matt know?" It made sense to her now why Eve was so upset and she thought she already knew the answer to the question. "_Eve?_"

Eve sniffled, clutching the test to her chest. "No."

Lisa sighed and felt her head spin. "You need to take that test, now. C'mon… this isn't some game, Eve. If you're pregnant…" Lisa didn't want to finish. She knew that if Eve was pregnant, she'd probably lose her job and since Matt was unconscious… for no one knows how long… how could she support the baby… if there was one?

Eve's eyes widened and she wailed again. "I'm going to lose my job."

"That's not true, Eve. We're not even sure. C'mon, let's go to the bathroom. We'll figure something out." Lisa felt her head spin again and she wanted to scream. How could of her friends be so stupid? Eve was barely twenty-four and not able to take care of a child with her job… what was Matt thinking, getting with her, even drunk?

"What if I am, though?" Eve asked, eyes filled with panic. "Matt's the first guy I've been with… in a while… and he's…" She started to wail again and nearly collapsed onto the floor.

"Eve, hunny, stop. You need to be strong. If you're pregnant… _if_—"

"I missed my period, Lisa," Eve replied.

"I know, but there is still a chance. Eve… we'll figure something out. I promise you."

* * *

"Is it positive?" Lisa called from the outside of the bathroom. Eve had been in there a while and she was getting slightly annoyed that she couldn't come inside and just look with her.

"I'm not sure yet," Eve called back in a lower voice. "Give me a second."

"Fine," Lisa sighed and leaned down onto the bed beside her. She casually pretended to watch the TV – which was now playing House, M.D. – and stared at the clock on the wall at the same time. It was so late, she knew she should be sleeping, but Eve was a wreck and part of her ached to hear an update on Matt herself.

"Lisa?" The sound of Eve's voice nearly made Lisa jump from her skin as she sat up. Eve almost giggled. "Sorry."

"_Well_?" Lisa demanded, not even bothering to roll her eyes at fear.

Eve looked down at the test in her hands and then looked up at Lisa. "It's positive."

* * *

"I'm gonna head up there," Jeff mumbled to Beth, watching as Shannon came back down, his eyes a little clouded. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Beth shook her head. She's had enough of seeing Matt so helpless.

"No. Just tell me if anything happens," she whispered back, clutching his arm slightly. "Okay?"

Jeff attempted to smile, but he found it hurt his muscles. When _was _the last time he smiled? "Alright."

Jeff didn't know what to do with himself. Matt was the older brother, the one always in control. Two words could conjoin the brothers, even starting with the same letter, yet had such separate meanings. Jeff: reckless. Matt: responsible. _Figures_, Jeff thought bitterly. _He's the one who gets this._ _I've cheated shit like this for so long…_

The elevator doors opened to the ICU and Jeff walked slowly towards his brother's room. Part of him didn't want to go inside at all. Walk away from it all, to escape it. "I can't do that," Jeff grumbled.

Jeff strutted himself inside with a false confidence. Jeff didn't notice May watching him. The image of his brother wasn't earth shattering. He looked like he was sleeping, just with a bandage wound tightly over his head. His eyes seemed gently closed and his breathing rate seemed normal… why wasn't he just sleeping?

Jeff sighed and sat down on a chair near the bed. "Shit, man," Jeff mumbled, looking at Matt. "How the fuck does this happen?"

He wanted to be angry when Matt didn't answer.

"This is so fucking screwed up," Jeff continued to himself. "Shit like this shouldn't be happening right now!" He stood up and knocked over a box of tissues near the sink right of Matt's hospital bed.

"Excuse me?" a female voice said. Jeff looked up and immediately regretted the anger rampage he had started. Without answering her, he picked up the tissue box and then sat back down, digging his hands in his pockets. "Excuse me?" the woman said again. Jeff didn't look up. "I need to check his vitals. It's best you come back in about five minutes."

Jeff grumbled something and looked up at her. "Why can't I stay?" he prodded.

"It's just procedure here," the woman answered. "Please."

Jeff rolled his eyes, anger still dancing within him and stormed out, leaving his brother with the nurse.

The nurse – May – sighed and came over to indeed check his stats. She was glad that Jeff had fallen for her trick. After all, it _wasn't _hospital procedure. Jeff could have stayed. "Sorry Matt," May whispered. "This is something a lot easier done without your family in here."

It scared her that she had begun talking to him when his family wasn't in the room. For one, she knew there was a good chance somewhere in his subconscious he could hear her and the second reason was just out of pity for herself. She knew if she didn't talk to him, it would begin to eat her up.

"I can't believe you're here… who knew I would ever… damn. Matt Hardy. Well at least you have a name now. You went without one for so long… You probably should wake up… they're worried. You're brother is beating the hell out of himself. His girlfriend… is that his girlfriend? She seems pretty torn up too. And there is this woman who was here before… she was a wreck. I don't know who that is. She wasn't family since she left…" May stopped and rolled her eyes. She was rambling.

She gathered her things after concluding Matt's vitals were fine – third time in fifteen minutes – and headed for the door when she dropped some of her nursing items. "Shit," she mumbled, bending down.

When she stood up, a voice asked, "Who are you?" May froze in place and slowly turned towards the voice.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys! And please review. ^__^ I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

"Excuse me?" May shot back, annoyed by the person's accusing tone. "I work here as a nurse." May stood up and calmed down, though anger began to boil inside of her. Who the hell was _he_ to use that accusatory tone with her?

Shannon scowled. "Well I know that… You're obviously more than that." His scowl turned into a slight and eager smirk. "And hey… you got defensive."

"Maybe because you gave me that tone!" May shrieked back. She backed up as Shannon entered the room, green eyes keen as they danced with excitement. "I work here as a nurse. Am I not allowed to interact with my patients?"

Shannon shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Sure, sure. But you weren't just interacting."

"Listen, you tattooed freak. I checked him out before like you asked. Nothing has changed… okay? So get the hell out before I have you removed by security!" May wasn't one to get angered so easily, but there was something that irked her about Shannon. Shannon didn't move and May's eyes narrowed. "Why haven't you moved?"

"Because I don't want to." He pointed casually to Matt. "See, there? That's my best friend. My _best_ friend since childhood right there. His brother? Same there. Beth, his girlfriend? Like a sister to me." He paused at her slightly confused expression to gloat. "But you… I don't know you… well, you know, other than the obvious." Shannon flashed her a grin that was meant to be annoying. "But you obviously know Matt…"

"I don't know Mr. Hardy," May stammered back, grabbing her things and heading towards the door. She clutched them closer to her chest and stared at the wall. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do… I'm not stupid. I heard you talking to him. I've been watching you in the ER… you're terrified of all of us. I've put it together," he said, pausing to look at her nametag. "May… and I'm going to figure it out. Just wait until he wakes up."

May rolled her eyes, fear pulsing through her. "Yeah, if he does," she mumbled under her breath without even realizing.

Two strong arms were quick to throw her against the wall. A pair of intense green eyes met her own blue ones while she was pinned. "He's going to wake up," Shannon growled. "Don't even fucking say that."

May wriggled free. "Ever touch me like that again and I'll have you removed from this hospital," she called curtly before walking straight towards the elevator.

**The next day**

"What am I going to do?" Eve stated as she and Lisa made it through the backstage area of that night's arena. Eve had been like a puppy attached to Lisa's leg since she found out like she was pregnant. "They've got me booked to train in FCW this week. I can't wrestle!"

Lisa nodded, her head somewhere between lost in though and complete confusion. "I know."

"Should I schedule a time to speak with Vince, or Stephanie? Someone… I can't wrestle." Eve held her stomach, chewing down on her lip as hard as she could. "This just isn't about me anymore. I'm endangering my baby… _Matt_'s baby too."

"We'll figure something out," Lisa assured her. "But for tonight, you're just doing an interview, alright?" She looked over at Eve and sighed. "And after that, why don't you and I go visit Matt in the hospital? I ran into Alvin before… said Matt's still unconscious."

Lisa immediately regretted saying that, as all the color drained from Eve's face and her eyes threatened tears. "Oh," she moaned, covering her mouth to quiet her softer sobs. "I don't want to see him like that."

She sighed. _What am I going to do with this girl? She's an emotional wreck._ "Eve, that's your baby's father. And possibly more for you, too. Don't you want to see him? He needs all the support he can get, hunny."

The younger girl shrugged as they entered the lady's locker room, waving to Michelle McCool as they passed. "I'm scared," Eve admitted. "What if…?"

"There isn't any time to think about what ifs, Eve. This is a yes or no thing."

"But—"

"No buts. Do you want to see Matt or not? Because I'm going with or without you. But this is important for you, Eve. There is a lot that is still…" Lisa trailed off, unsure how to finish her statement.

"I'll go," Eve whispered, rubbing her hands softly over her stomach with a sigh. "Whatever is best for the baby… right?"

Lisa nodded. "That's the way to go. But right now, this is for you. We need to speak with Jeff and his family… they deserve to know." Eve's eyes widened quickly and she tried to protest. "Don't speak. Eve, hun, this is serious." Lisa took a deep breath. "Though they doctors say from what they can tell his brain function is well—"

"Don't finish the statement," she snapped gravely. "Don't even."

"It's the truth."

"It's a chance though and—"

"I don't want to hear it," Eve snapped again. "Look, as long as the doctors say there is hope, there is hope for me. He's _unconscious_. He'll wake up and he'll be a daddy."

"Eve—"

The younger woman flipped around as Lisa Marie reached out to her. "Don't. At least allow me to have my optimism." Her voice sounded pleading. "It's all I have." She gave Lisa a sad look and then turned to leave the lockerroom, leaving Lisa to stare at her with doubt.

"It's pretty exciting, isn't it?" Lorraine asked May, leaning over the nurses' station, flickering excitement in her pretty blue eyes. The older woman stared into Matt Hardy's open room. "A pro-wrestler. We're treating a pro-wrestler."

"We're not treating anything," May muttered back. "He's unconscious."

Lorraine frowned. "Right." She took a deep breath and then tried again. "But don't you think it's cool? This is such a small hospital; after all… we've never even had a celebrity here."

"He's not a celebrity."

This time, Lorraine frowned and turned around to look at May, who was toying with a pen on her desk, tapping it harshly. "What's your problem?"

"Problem?" May asked.

"Yeah, problem. Everyone else is so excited about this and you're acting like it's a normal everyday thing."

May rolled her eyes. "Because it is an everyday thing."

"He's a _pro-wrestler_. That's not a normal everyday thing here. A _celebrity_!" Lorraine shrieked with glee. "I can't wait for him to wake up. Ash who works in the café told me he's a really nice guy. He'd do anything for his fans, just a really stand up and everyday guy—"

"So if he's an everyday guy, why the fuck are you treating him like he's a damn god, or something? Celebrities are normal people," May snapped back insensitively.

"May… hunny, is something wrong?" May didn't answer. "I don't know what's with you, but I'm just happy that we have been given the chance to treat someone that is so loved." Lorraine shrugged, getting up. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a personal vendetta against him or something."

"I don't even know the guy!" May yelled back much too quickly. She groaned internally as Lorraine studied her as if she were under a microscope.

"_Okay_. Well… I'm gonna go do vitals, I'll be back, okay?" Lorraine said just as quickly, nearly hopping from the nurses' station. She gave May a forced and pathetic smile before grabbing the cart and practically running away.

"I need to learn how to shut my mouth," May muttered to herself, closing her head to her hands. She breathed in deeply for a moment until she felt like she wasn't alone.

"Yeah, you do," a voice said, humor and sarcasm dripping through the words.

May looked up and regretted it. "What do you want?" she groaned. "I told you to leave me alone."

Shannon Moore pointed across the hall. "I'm here to see Matt." His eyes danced with glee. "But I couldn't _help _overhear what you and that other nurse were talking about… I see I'm not the _only_ one who notices you hate Matt for some reason." Shannon leaned over the counter in a taunting way and whispered, "Now if you just tell me _why_ I'll be right out of here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," May stated through gritted teeth. "And I would sincerely appreciate if you get the _hell _out of my face."

Shannon grinned, patting her arm, which she quickly repulsed. "You're going to tell me. I might not be the best at anything, but I know when there is something strange about someone… and you… there is something strange about _you_ and my best friend has something to do with it."

"Again, I don't even know what you're talking about. But if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," May informed him.

Shannon continued to grin and started to back up, heading for the elevators. "You're going to tell me," he called in a sing-song voice.

"I thought you were going to visit him?" May called back, in a frustrated tone.

"Nah, I already did," Shannon answered. "Have a nice day, May." With that, Shannon disappeared behind an elevator door, leaving May fuming, for the second time in two days.

She sighed angrily and again let her head rest in her hands. She stared at her arms, pale against the vivid lights, illuminating the thing she wished she could forget. She traced it, a bit of tears forming in her eyes. "Shit," she mumbled, quickly wiping them away.

"Excuse me?"

"Go away you tattooed freak," May mumbled.

"Uh, excuse me?" the voice persisted.

"I SAID GO—" May stopped mid-yell and froze at the sight before her. "Away."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys! And please review. ^__^ I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

**Hour before**

"Lisa! Hey, Lisa!" Eve called, chasing after the elder diva, her heels clacking with each step she took on the arena cement floor. It was hard for to keep up in those heels, let alone with Lisa who already walked like a speed demon. "_Lisa!_"

Lisa flipped around finally, stopping. "Huh?"

"You're deaf," Eve panted, coming up to her. She gave her a small smile. "And mean for making a pregnant woman run like that."

"At least you got your humor back," Lisa replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Eve commented softly. She looked up, brushing a stray hair from her tanned features. "But hey, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Shoot."

"It's about Matt…"

Lisa's face fell. She was hoping Eve would drift her mind from that until they went to the hospital. "Oh?" she asked back, tensely. "What's up?"

Eve seemed to look away, afraid to look her in the face then. She coughed once and stared at two arena security guards down the hallway. "Well… I… uhm…"

"Just spit it out, Eve."

Eve nodded, looking at Lisa again. She had the most determined look on her face and it frightened the young Eve. Lisa was a nice woman and they were close friends, but even Eve too was scared of her sometimes. "I'm not going to the hospital with you," Eve said quickly.

This calmed Lisa down a little. "Well… why not?"

Eve was quick to her replies. "Well, I don't think it's the right time right now. I'm a mess, Lisa. I need time to think. I don't think seeing Matt right now would be the best idea for me. I need some time to myself, to think things over. I'm pregnant… I need to be thinking about the baby. If Matt was awake, he'd understand."

The two friends began to walk towards the parking lot. "I guess you're right. So, you're going to go back to the hotel?"

Eve nodded, a little too eagerly. "Yes. I'm gonna head back there."

"Alright, well, do you need a ride?"

"No, I got it. Thanks for understanding, Lisa. Uhm… yeah."

"It's alright, hun. I'm probably not going to go up there either. It's getting pretty late and I'm sure it would have been a hassle to get inside anyway since we're not family. Well technically, you are now, since you're holding Matt's baby," she said with a grin.

"Funny…"

"Alright. Alright, I'm going. I'll see you soon, hun. And don't worry about the baby or anything. It's going to be okay."

"I know, Lisa. Thanks." Eve smiled at Lisa as she went to her car, leaving Eve to go to her own. She waited inside until Lisa was gone and then pulled away, heading towards the hospital.

* * *

May blushed wildly, trying to look like a normal nurse as the young woman before her stared uncomfortably. She remembered the woman from the other night except, this time she looked much more together.

"Can I help you?" she asked finally.

"I'd like to see Matt Hardy. Uhm… I'm not family…" The woman trailed off, looking down at her stomach. "I'm his _girlfriend_, though. I know it's not the same thing, but I'd like to see him." May stared at the woman, unable to believe what was before her. "I won't be long," the woman rambled on. "I swear five minutes to ten minutes is all I need. I swear." She stared back at May pleadingly and then whispered, "Please."

What could May say? She couldn't tell the woman no. It looked as if the woman was ready to collapse into tears any second. May didn't want to be the thing that set her off. "Sure, but ten minutes. I don't want to get in trouble with my boss," she warned.

The woman nodded eagerly. "Yes, ten minutes. Thank you. Can you point me in the direction of his room?"

May pointed just behind the woman and she nodded, thanking her again, while walking in and disappearing from view. She stared at the room for a moment, powerless to the idea that the man had a girlfriend… "He has a girlfriend," May whispered. "Well fuck."

Inside of the hospital room, the woman – Eve – sat next to Matt's bed. She stared at him with tears brewing like a hurricane inside of her. "Oh Matt," she moaned, grabbing his limp hand. "This can't be happening."

It was hard for anyone to see Matt so helpless even if he only looked to be asleep. The workhorse everyone knew him as was so far from what he was at that moment; eyes closed lightly, his breathing even. Eve could only stare at his peaceful and beautiful features, her mouth dry.

She stroked his hand slowly, feeling the cool roughness against her own soft skin. One lone tear fell onto his unmoving hand. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." She paused, unsure if he could hear her. "Matt… you're going to be a daddy… I'm pregnant. I know that you always wanted to be a daddy…" Being inside of the same room as him made her nauseous – or that could just be the baby, she didn't know.

Before she could look up though, a machine let out a wailing noise, a little red light beeping urgently. Eve jumped up in her heels, unsure what she had done. She stumbled backwards, onto the other unused bed, staring, as the nurse that had allowed her inside came running in.

She began to apologize profusely. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did. I was just talking to him, I swear!"

May shook her head. "You didn't do anything, hun. Nothing."

Eve began to cry harder, watching as another nurse came in, talking to the first nurse in a hushed tone. They stared at the machines, their voices too low for Eve to even hear.

Finally, she demanded, "What's happening? Someone tell me!"

"His heart rate is dropping… his breathing rate … it's increasing at a rapid speed…" May said in an animated tone, her voice low. This made no sense to Eve. "I'm going to have to ask you to step out from the room."

Eve did so, scared for Matt and herself, her hands placed firmly on her stomach. She watched in horror as the room's door was slammed shut and she was only able to hear bits and pieces of what was going on inside. She slumped against the wall, her head in her hands, crying softly, terrified for Matt, for herself, and most of all, Matt and her baby inside of her stomach.

Minutes later, the door opened in a much slower pace, revealing the two nurses who were inside. They looked much calmer and even smiled at Eve. "Everything is fine now," May assured the woman.

Eve looked inside, unsure if she believed that, seeing Matt looking peaceful. "What happened?"

The other nurse, her nametag reading Lorraine shook her head. "We're not exactly sure. Something made his heart rate drop; maybe whatever you said brought it on? Since a few seconds after you left, it went back up…"

Eve's heart fell. Had telling Matt that he was going to be a father scared him even in his subconscious state? Quickly, she lied, "I just told him I missed him. I don't know."

Lorraine nodded. "Sometimes these things can go unexplained. But he's stable now. Hopefully he'll stay that way until he wakes up. But if anything seems weird to you, please come get one of us."

Eve wanted to laugh. Anything seem weird to her? How about the last forty-eight hours of her life, perhaps? How she was carrying Matt Hardy's baby and he didn't really even know? How about how she was supposed to tell Jeff Hardy that? Eve couldn't even wrap her mind around one normal thing in her life anymore. Even her job was far from normal.

"Of course," Eve agreed though. "I'll just stay for a few more minutes though. I don't want to outstay my welcome." She looked at May then, who was frowning at her. May quickly gave her a small smile. The nurses looked at one another. "Thank you!" Eve called to them as she entered Matt's room.

She couldn't even bear looking at him this time, seeing him was making her so scared. "I'm sorry," she moaned again. She gripped his cool, almost cold hand in hers, finding herself unable to let him go. She couldn't bring herself either to mention her pregnancy, knowing that maybe, just maybe, it could cause Matt more torture.

Finally, she decided, also knowing that there was nothing she could do, nor did she feel any better (maybe even worse) coming, unlike what she thought she would, Eve left. "Thank you," she told May, who stared back at her without expression. May didn't know who Eve was, but she knew she didn't like her.

When Eve disappeared from behind the elevator, she turned to Lorraine. "That woman is hiding something," she whispered. "I can tell."

Lorraine shrugged. "Didn't you say that was his girlfriend? Maybe she's frightened. The man fell on his head, May."

May shrugged. "I don't like her."

"You don't _know _her nor do you have a reason not to like her."

May wanted to laugh. She had all the reason in the world to not like the woman. "Whatever. I know what I feel… and I don't like her."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys! And please review. ^__^ I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

**Next morning**

"I really don't want to see him like this, Jeff," Beth complained to Jeff as they headed up to visit Matt, who still hadn't woken up. Their hands remained interlocked as they walked, voices low.

"He _needs _us, Beth. He gave us a home after the fire. I think we owe him," Jeff whispered back.

"I didn't say we didn't. I just don't want to _see _him so helpless," Beth explained. "Do we have to? I could go wait in the car…"

"Absolutely not."

The elevator doors opened to the ICU then, Lorraine sitting behind the desk. She smiled at both of them as they came up to her. "We're here to see Matt Hardy," Jeff explained. "I'm his brother and this is my… wife, but we were curious for any updates…?"

Lorraine nodded. "Mr. Hardy had a slight bradycardia last night while his girlfriend was here… I'm not sure—"

Jeff laughed. "Girlfriend? There must be some mistake. My brother is single."

Lorraine's smile vanished. "Well, there was a woman here last night, saying she was Mr. Hardy's girlfriend. Seemed very shaken up when his heart rate decreased."

Jeff's head swarmed suddenly and he looked to Beth, who had a perplexed look on her face. "Uhm… okay. But, you said his heart rate decreased? What does that mean, is he okay now?"

Lorraine smiled again, nodding. "He's fine. His heart rate went up again not long after. Other than that, there haven't been any changes in his condition. I assure you that we are watching his condition very closely."

Jeff nodded, his head now focused on this 'girlfriend' who had come to visit Matt last night. "Thank you. But can you please describe this woman to me, please?" Maybe if she described her, Jeff could figure out who she was…

"Brunette, somewhat small. Had a really pretty smile," Lorraine explained. Jeff's confused expression didn't change and she frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good with descriptions. But if you will, my friend and the other nurse, May will be here sometime this afternoon; she can probably do a better job than me."

Jeff gave her a weak smile, his head bursting with possible brunettes. Amy, maybe? He wasn't sure. "Thank you. I'll remember that." Beth gave Lorraine a smile too and then they disappeared into Matt's room, leaving Lorraine to stare.

Inside of the room, Beth pondered outloud. "A brunette? Do you think maybe Amy heard about the accident and came to visit?" Jeff shrugged. "Last I heard she was on tour with her band, though. And why would she call him her boyfriend?"

Jeff shrugged again. "I don't know, Beth. Maybe to get in? We'll have to wait and see, I guess. Ask around, even. Maybe someone from work lied to get in. We'll see." He sighed and sat down on the chair nearest his brother's bed.

Beth sighed too. "He looks like he's sleeping."

"He basically is," Jeff muttered. "I wish he would wake up already." Beth leaned over him, her hands tangled in his hair, brushing her hands through his rainbow colors. "I hate this."

Beth nodded. "I hate it too. This isn't fair."

"No, it's not," Jeff agreed.

Beth sighed and leaned over to Matt's bed, taking his hand, stroking it. "Matt, wake up," Beth muttered. She went to brush a hair from his face, when a machine began to wail again. She backed up – much like Eve had the night before – and nearly wailed, "What did I do?"

Jeff jumped up, ready to get a nurse when Lorraine ran in. "What happened?" she demanded.

Jeff shook his head quickly, staring at his brother's still motionless body. "I don't know. The machine just stared going off!"

Lorraine sighed and looked at them apologetically. "You're going to have to leave, I'm afraid."

Beth stood wide eyed in the ICU waiting room, her hands trembling. "What did I do?" she asked quietly. "He was fine until I came in there."

Jeff came up to Beth silently. "And he'll be fine," he reminded her. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closely as she shook in his arms. Jeff was beside himself, but he wanted to remain somewhat calm. What _did_ happen to his brother?

"I want to go home," Beth murmured. "_Home_."

"We will soon." They sat together, watching the doors with more than slight anxiety, hoping to hear from the nurse. They sat in silence for about ten minutes when Jeff couldn't take it. "I'm going to find out."

Beth shook up like a rocket that was shot from a cannon. "You're not leaving me out here alone," she told him. "I'm coming."

Jeff smiled softly at her, stroking her cheek. They walked hand in hand into the ICU area, finding Lorraine by her desk. She looked very apologetic when she saw the couple. "Oh dear, I'm sorry! I thought you two had left…"

Jeff nodded. "What happened?"

The woman closed a file she seemed to be studying and smiled softly at Jeff and Beth. Her hands came over the small gap between them, resting on the cool surface. "His breathing rate dropped… we put him on nasal oxygen to help him breath."

Jeff's face fell. "What does that mean?"

Lorraine looked towards Matt's room, staring without any true meaning. "It isn't too serious. There are millions of reasons why his breathing rate could have dropped. We'll watch him a little closer now… but I wouldn't think too seriously of it. If anything happens, we'll surely alert you."

Beth looked at Jeff, fear in her eyes. They could have told her anything was perfectly fine right then and she wouldn't have believed it. All she wanted to see were his dark brown eyes and smirk of a smile. It would make her feel so much better. "The hospital has my number in case of an emergency?" Jeff asked impatiently. He wanted to be back in the room with Matt.

Lorraine swerved her chair towards a filing cabinet. They watched as she pulled out what looked to be Matt's file. Slowly, she read off a number. "Is that correct?" she asked them.

Jeff nodded. "That is." He paused for a moment, trying to think clearly but with every new bit of information he heard he found it harder to do so. "And you said another nurse would be in soon that could possibly help identify the woman who…"

"Yes, May Smith will be taking my shift over in about an hour. If you want to stay, I wouldn't mind. After all, since Mr. Hardy is still unconscious, he needs someone to be speaking to him. He can hear you, I'm sure you know. Maybe some family time can wake him up so we can access his condition further."

"Thank you," Jeff told her and walked back into Matt's room. Again, he looked to be sleeping, one tube coming from each of his nostrils the only change in appearance. Beth came in after him, taking a seat a bit farther from Matt's bedside. She seemed to be afraid of doing something to harm him. "I'm really getting curious about this so-called girlfriend."

"Maybe it was just someone from the job, Jeff, trying to get in."

"Who though?"

"I don't know."

"No one I know is _that_ close to Matt."

"A lot of the girls were here on the night of the accident, Jeff. Obviously they felt the need to be here for a reason. Maybe it's one of them. There is Maria who is a brunette, Lisa Marie, Lena, and Eve. It could have been any of them."

He shrugged, looking at the wall without any feeling in his bones. "I don't know. I just feel like there is something more here that we don't know about."

Beth frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. That nurse seems to be hiding something from us, don't you think? I can see it in her eyes," Jeff explained. "I want this May Smith woman to get here and soon. This is getting to me."

"You're over thinking it, maybe," Beth mumbled.

"I don't think so."

"Jeff…"

"I'm telling you, Beth. Her eyes said something more than she said outloud. This May woman has to know…"

"Or she'll know nothing more than a brunette woman who wanted to see Matt. Why don't you just call up the girls and ask them?"

Beth gave him a suggestive smile. "At least then if you rule them out, you can go play Nancy Drew and find out this huge mystery you think there is."

Jeff rolled his eyes at her. "This isn't funny."

Beth leaned back in her chair, staring at Matt, wishing he could just tell them who it was. "Whatever, Jeff."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys! And please review. ^__^ I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

"May!" Lorraine said when May Smith headed over to start her shift in the ICU. The older woman smiled at the blonde, standing up for a hug. May replied to her hug with an awkward one of her own, knowing something was up. Lorraine was acting way too friendly for just any other day. Was it her birthday? Surely May would remember her own birthday…

"Hi Lorraine," May stated uneasily. "What's up?"

Lorraine continued to smile, pulling her to sit down. When May finally did, Lorraine's smile vanished. "You were right."

"Right?" May asked. She began to panic… right about what?

"About that woman last night. There is something fishy about her. The patient Matt Hardy's brother showed up this morning and when I told them that his girlfriend showed up, they didn't seem to know who she was, or that he had a girlfriend."

May filled with glee. That woman _wasn't _Matt's girlfriend? "Really?"

Lorraine nodded, her eyes full of wonder as she pretended to type on a computer. "I told them that I didn't get a good look at her, but I'm sure you did. I have no clue about her… do you remember anything strange about her?"

May shrugged. "She was here when he was brought in. Really pretty… her hair looks professionally done or something. So do her nails, but that's pretty normal," May rambled, looking at her own torn apart cuticles. She hadn't gotten her own done in so long…

"Really? Hm, that's so strange. I don't know… ever since you said you didn't like her, I began to wonder. And his brother saying Mr. Hardy is single… I mean, what the hell is going on here? Why is that woman—"

"Family alert."

Lorraine immediately shut her mouth and turned to face the upcoming Jeff and Beth. "Hi," Jeff said easily, staring right at May. She felt uncomfortable almost at an instant, the way his bright green eyes seemed to see right through her and what _she_ was hiding.

Lorraine grinned. "Well, May has arrived. Hunny, can you help them with this mystery, please? I'm going to do vitals now before my shift ends."

With that, Lorraine nearly skipped from the nurses' station, leaving a very nervous May with Matt Hardy's closest. "So can you help us?" Jeff asked impatiently. "I'm really curious to who was here last night. My brother is single and I don't know…"

May shook her head quickly. "She was here before. You must know her…"

"Why?"

"She was here the night Mr. Hardy was brought in. She was here… crying," May explained slowly, her heart racing. Jeff's eyes scared her… they seemed to bore right into her… and she was almost sure if she could see her back, there would be a hole and a ray of green light coming out from that hole.

Beth and Jeff exchanged a look. "Can you explain her more, please?" Beth asked calmly. "It's important we know who."

May shuddered a little. "Uhm… the one that stormed out." She felt embarrassed knowing this since she knew it meant that she had been watching that night. The blonde could only hope that the two were much too preoccupied with Matt's health than to worry about why she knew this information. "She seemed angry."

Jeff looked at a loss for a moment, then those unusually bright eyes seemed to intensify further. "Eve!"

Beth nodded. "Eve would make sense. She seems…"

Before the woman could continue, Jeff cut her off. "Thank you," he told earnestly. May was still a little taken back. Jeff frightened her, differently. His unusual appearance made her feel so weak…

Just as the couple went to walk away, Lorraine came back, a wide smile on her face. "Good news," she gushed quickly. And with each beat of the rapid speed of her sentences and the flashiness of her face, May's face flush drained down to a ghostly white.

"May? Uhm… May? May… are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" May asked. When had Lorraine started to talk to her?

"I asked you a question," Lorraine answered. "Did you hear me?"

"No," May admitted. She looked around her. Both Jeff and Beth had happy – ecstatic – expressions on their faces, confirming what she thought she had heard was right.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

May followed Lorraine around the corner. "Matt Hardy is awake!"

She wanted to groan. _He's awake… no, no… he can't be awake! That's just not possible… he can't be – _"May!"

"Sorry," May apologized. "You said Mr. Hardy is awake?"

Lorraine nodded, her hair bobbing with her. "Are you okay? You can't seem to focus." Without any further questions, Lorraine put her hand to May's forehead. "Temperature is fine—"

"I'm fine," May said, cutting her off. "Continue."

"Oh, right."

"If Mat-Mr. Hardy has awakened, why are you talking to me in a corner right now? Go bring them to him." _And keep me out of it._

"That's the problem. We can't just bring them in there," Lorraine whispered.

"Why?"

"He's got some type of amnesia." She took a deep breath, brushing her own hair out of her face. "I asked him his name and he didn't know it… I'm afraid to bring them in there. He was getting awfully angry with me… and I don't want them to be afraid."

"Lori, they have a right to see him. Amnesia is temporary in most cases; he's suffered a very sharp blow to the head. Just alert them of that and bring them in. Maybe seeing some familiar faces will help him remember."

Lorraine didn't look convinced. "I'm afraid for them, not him. I mean… it's traumatic."

May began to get annoyed and she paced around her. Finally she asked, "Why do you care? He's just another patient!"

The older woman looked taken back and even staggered a bit. Almost immediately she replied, "I'm sorry for caring for my patients. This is very hard on all of them. I just want to make sure it's the easiest way to go about it." Lorraine took a deep breath. "You know, you say to me he's just another patient, but you seem to care a hell of a lot more than I do May…"

"I don't even know the guy!" May shrieked. "Why would I care? I do my job as a nurse. I help make people get better. Just because I stick to the book doesn't mean it's any different."

The elder backed up, hands coming up in defense. "Fine. Alright. I'll talk to them."

"Good," May muttered. She turned around then and whispered almost so no one could hear, though someone did… "What am I going to do?"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys! And please review. ^__^ I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

"So can we see him now?" Beth asked as Lorraine came back around the corner. The poor woman looked positively ecstatic beyond words describable and she hated to crush their spirits with news of amnesia. From the looks of it, it was only amnesia too, but more tests would have to prove that.

Lorraine smiled carefully, unsure how to start. "In a minute," she told them finally. "There is something I need to discuss about your brother's condition first."

Jeff's face fell. "What's the matter with him?"

"Well, he is alert and he's talking, which is a very, very good sign. There was bit a of lisp to him, but that could just be nothing at all." Jeff nodded, prompting her to continue. "He's got a case of amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Beth asked. "You mean… he doesn't remember how he got here? Oh, we can just tell him, can't we?"

Lorraine sighed, seeing their faces fall. "I'm afraid it's a bit more than that. See that would be retrograde amnesia, or even… well, it's not the same. From the looks if it, Mr. Hardy doesn't even seem to know who he is, or what year it is. I'm afraid he's got a case of global amnesia."

Jeff was first to speak. "Just how long does that last?"

Lorraine sighed again, touching his shoulder. He didn't move. "It can be as short as twenty-four hours and can last for… well… forever. I have faith that this is temporary though and we'll run some tests to prove that." Beth stared at her as she spoke. "But for now, you two going in there to visit would be the best bet on him remembering anything. People will amnesia tell to remember when they're around people they love."

"So he can't remember anything?" Beth choked out. "Does he know how to… function?"

"Yes," Lorraine answered. "C'mon let's go visit and see how things are going." She turned to Jeff. "You know, I'm surprised that he's not screaming right now. He wasn't too happy when I left him."

Jeff allowed himself to smile softly. "Sounds just like him. Matt's stubborn."

"Well hopefully that means he hasn't lost everything…" Lorraine answered. As she came around the bend and went to turn into Matt's room, her heart stopped.

The room was destroyed. Bed sheets and pans, among other things the hospital room had inside it sat littered in different places. The machines were going off wildly, beeping and they lay scattered on the floor. But, the worst site to see was the motionless body of Matt Hardy who lay unmoving, pressed to the floor.

"What happened?" Beth wailed.

"Stay back," Lorraine warned. "Stay back."

Beth whimpered as Jeff stared at the unmoving Matt. "Is he breathing?" Jeff asked, coming forward.

"Stay back," Lorraine demanded. "Please."

She crouched down next to Matt, ready to check a pulse when he let out a groan. She turned to Jeff and whispered, "Please go get May for me."

Jeff nodded, leaving Beth staring at Matt's now slightly moving body. Lorraine tried to move him upright, but he was much too heavy for her to even lift. Slowly, she got up and dusted her scrubs off, looking towards the machines. Carefully she put each one into the upright position as May came in.

"What happened?" May asked, also in a demanding tone. "Why he is—"

"Looks like a dizzy spell," Lorraine answered without letting her finish. "It knocked the wind out of him... trashing this place. I can't move him though, he's too heavy."

"I could help," Jeff piped in. "I've lifted heavier before."

Lorraine smiled gratefully at Jeff. "Let's see if he comes around fully first before lifting him. For now, can you just get him on his back?" Jeff knocked, kneeling beside is brother, slowly moving him so his back lay on the cold floor.

The elder Hardy brother's eyes twitched and began to slowly open. "What the—?"

"Matt?" Jeff asked.

Lorraine shook his head. "He doesn't know you."

"I don't know you either," Matt grumbled. "Fuck… my head is killing me."

Lorraine smiled ruefully. "That's what you get for trashing your hospital room with a head injury, Mr. Hardy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he chided back.

May looked down at him, studying his features. "Well," Lorraine said, "let's get you back on your… bed. Jeff?"

Jeff nodded and with the minimal help of Lorraine, he got Matt back on the bed, even though Matt protested the entire time. "This is your brother and his … wife?" Jeff nodded. "They've been waiting for you to wake up."

"He doesn't look a thing like me," Matt grumbled. "It can't be my brother. I don't have a brother."

Jeff's fell looked crestfallen. "What?"

"Amnesia," Lorraine reminded him. "Matt, you have a brother. His name is Jeff Hardy. Your name is Matt Hardy. You're a pro-wrestler."

Matt laughed. "I am?"

"Yes," Lorraine answered. "You work for World Wrestling Entertainment."

Matt smiled. "Cool."

"Well at least you're calming down now—"

"When can I get out of here? I don't like this place. It fucking sucks," Matt asked suddenly, looking around him, trying to get up.

"You might not want to do that, Mr. Hardy. Getting up once with a head injury obviously proved you're not well enough to go home. We'll run some tests to further study your condition now that you're awake and—"

"I want to go home!" Matt yelled. He stopped suddenly, looking around the room at the people's surprised expressions. "Wherever that is," he added softly.

"We can't do that yet. I promise you, you'll be out of this place as soon as you can be," Lorraine promised. "But for now, this is where you'll stay." She took a deep breath, offering him a pretty smile. "Can I get you anything?"

Matt shook his head, but then looked up sheepishly. "Is there anything I can take for the pain? My fucking head hurts like a m—"

"Of course," Lorraine said, giggling over his language. "I'll be right back." She nodded once to Jeff and Beth, who looked a little nervous as she left the room. May smiled briefly at them and ducked out too.

"So you're my brother?" Matt asked Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Since birth."

"And you're…?"

"Beth Britt." She gripped onto Jeff. "With your brother. Not married, might as well be though…"

Matt nodded, through his eyebrows furrowed. "Right. Is there anyone else I should know about? Where are our parents… do I have a girlfriend?"

Jeff sighed. "We have a lot to go over."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys! And please review. ^__^ I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

Later that night, Matt sat alone in his hospital room, watching a rerun of 'The Price is Right'. He was confused about everything, even after Jeff – his brother – had explained much of it. People had come by after Jeff left, one being a wacky looking guy named Shannon. He seemed to be very different…

"Vitals," a voice said, breaking through his thoughts.

He looked up, seeing the younger and blonde nurse from earlier. "Fine," he grumbled.

It was quiet as May came up to him, checking and making sure everything was right. As she stuck a hospital thermometer under his mouth, he stared at her. She offered him a very tentative smile in return. In fact, Matt determined she looked positively terrified of him.

Was he a monster?

"You're fine," she said, pulling it from under his tongue. "Ninety-eight point six."

"Great," he mumbled back. She turned to leave, but he pulled her back, eyeing her carefully. "What do you know about me?"

May staggered. "Know about you? I don't know you."

Matt stared into her blue eyes, unable to figure out her fear. "Please," he whispered softly. "You must know something. I don't know who I am. All I know is that I'm famous and yet I have no idea why or how I got here. I just want some answers."

She shrugged herself off him. "Answers?"

"Yes," he replied. "How did I get here, for one?"

May sighed, knowing she couldn't leave. Carefully, she sat down in a chair, still unable to break her sturdy gaze. He frightened her for so many reasons, one being if he got his memory back and the chaos it would cause… "You just want to know that?"

"Well that's one thing."

"You were performing a routine stunt in the ring. The ropes you were standing on snapped and they sent you propelling backwards before you could steady yourself. You hit your head pretty hard on the steel steps behind you."

He nodded slowly. "Explains the bandages… and the headaches."

"Those will go away," May muttered. "Is that all?"

"No," Matt answered. "Can I get something to drink?"

"Sure." She stood up and went to walk away.

"One more," Matt called. She froze. "Why did that Shannon guy who is my friend ask me if I knew you?"

"He what?" May spat back, her body trembling over the possibility of him remembering. She quickly regained her composure, taking a deep breath. Offering Matt a tiny smile, she added, "Well, I don't know what he's talking about. I don't know you, Mr. Hardy."

Matt stared at her, his eyebrows closely together, seemingly deep in thought. "Are you sure? I mean, why would my friend lie to me?" he questioned.

"I don't know," May answered best she could.

"Alright." Matt sighed. "I just wish I knew more about my life than what I'm being told. It's so annoying hearing about who you are and having no clue about it yourself."

May nodded sympathetically. "It is very frustrating. But you'll get your memory back soon."

"Right. Hey, ma'am?"

"What?" May asked back, the hairs going up on the back of her neck.

"The water?" May nodded, relieved. She burst from the room, glad to be away from Matt Hardy.

Five minutes later, May came back in, a cup of water in her hands. She handed it to him carefully, "Drink slowly."

He nodded, taking a sip. May was quick to watch him just out of curiosity and got the feeling that he didn't remember her at all. This relieved her, since either he honestly didn't, or he was a great liar.

"Did you know that I'm a pro-wrestler?" he asked proudly, setting down the cup on the nightstand.

May smiled. "I heard… I think falling on your head would either mean you're completely crazy, or you do something that involves flips and…" She stopped, knowing with each word she spoke, the less it made sense.

Matt smiled back, taking her hand. She was quick to retract it and stare at him suspiciously. "Sorry," he said quickly. "I just thought you were nice—"

"Sorry, no, I'm sorry," she mumbled as she placed her hand on her lap. Matt didn't push her further, studying her simple, yet pretty features with awe. He liked the way she looked… she was hot, in a slightly nerdy nurse way. They suffered for another moment in silence while the clock ticked by.

"Well," May said, standing up, "I'd better get going on my duties."

Just as she made it out the door, Matt yelled, "Wait!"

She turned around face completely red with embarrassment. Coolly, she asked, "Yes, Mr. Hardy?"

He sat up slowly, eyes intense. "Please come back and spend time with me," he pleaded. His eyes showed genuine loneliness and her heart went out for the man, no matter how dangerous his plea was. "Please?"

She sighed quietly, trying to come up with an excuse, but found no reason why she could not. "Alright," May whispered quietly, "I will."

-

Eve Torres was experiencing the first bad part of her pregnancy across town, the next morning. She vomited into the toilet, her body trembling from the queasy feeling on the inside of her stomach. "Ugh," she moaned, slapping her head.

Lisa sat beside her, watching sympathetically. "It'll get better," she promised.

Eve glared at her. "Shut up."

Lisa chuckled and left the room, deciding to check her messages. When she did, she nearly squealed. There was a forwarded text there, one that was sent to all the WWE employees saying that Matt had woken up. She nearly skipped back into the bathroom, eyes dancing. "Guess what?" she demanded.

Eve glared again. "What?"

"Guess!" Lisa whined.

"I'm going to die?" Eve complained, smacking her head onto the toilet into frustration.

"No," Lisa whined again.

"What?"

Lisa jumped over, showing her the message. Eve's face color drained as she read it, and whispered, "He's awake?"

Lisa nodded eagerly. "He is!"

"Oh my God," Eve whispered back again, eyes wide. "My baby's father is awake."

"You've got to talk to Jeff," Lisa continued. "Maybe go down to the hospital later too."

"I'm not talking to Jeff."

"Why not?" Lisa pressed on, leaning against the bed. "Eve, hunny, you're not going to get any smaller. I think it's better if you tell Jeff now so they know. You don't want your baby to grow up without a father, do you?"

"Why would the—"

"Because the longer you wait the more you're going to dread it and you'll never tell Matt, let alone Jeff."

"Why do I need to tell Jeff?"

"Because Matt's probably in no condition for news like this."

Little did Lisa and Eve know, Matt didn't even know who they were. Eve whined once as Lisa shoved her back into the bathroom, tossing clothes toward her. "Come on," she yelled, "we got a show tonight. You can do it tonight."

Eve frowned inside of the bathroom, looking down at her stomach. You could barely tell that she was even pregnant still though she knew that baby was going to cause more rifts in her life than she knew. She was a wrestler, if only in training. She couldn't wrestle and put her baby's health in danger. How was she going to provide for her child? Soon as Vince found out about the pregnancy, he'd fire her and find another beautiful girl to take her place. There were plenty of clueless bimbos who would kill to be where she was.

Eve could be easily replaced.

She sat down on the seat, a few tears coming down her cheeks. How was she supposed to tell Jeff? He'd tell everyone else and then word would get back to Vince. She'd get that pink slip within minutes! She had to fly to FCW tomorrow to train. Something had to be done, if she didn't wrestle, someone would begin to notice…

"What am I going to do?" Eve questioned quietly, slipping a hand through her hair.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys! And please review. ^__^ I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Matt was intrigued. Jeff had brought some of Matt's laptop to the hospital and hooked it up. For the last half hour he had searched his name on google, mystified by how many loved him and the support from whatever 'myspace' was.

Thousands of girls left comments on the page, wishing him well. It excited him knowing people thought that way of him.

He even went onto a video site he found, looking at some of his own wrestling matches. "I'm awesome," Matt declared happily.

* * *

**At the night's arena – hour from hospital**

"Eve?" Vince McMahon said as he waved her into his temporary office. He was making a special appearance backstage that week, apparently to deal with some trouble concerning the creative team.

Eve's head snapped up and she was quick to follow in after him. She was terrified about her upcoming actions, especially since she had not told Lisa Marie about her plans. Maybe it was the motherly instinct kicking in, or maybe she just knew lying would kill her in the end, but she couldn't hide her pregnancy from her job much longer. How long until she showed, after all?

"Mr. McMahon," Eve replied. "Thank you for taking time to talk with me."

Vince nodded, eyes studying the brunette. Everyone knew she was a beautiful woman and Vince was puzzled by her frazzled appearance and worried expression. "How can I help you, Eve?"

She sighed, looking down at her interlocked hands. "I need to ask for my release."

Vince didn't say anything at first and Eve didn't dare look up. Vince scared her, truthfully and she didn't want to deal with an infuriated boss. "Why?" he asked finally, his tone so simple it seemed like the two were long time friends.

"I… um…" Should she just say it? Save the silence for a later time or date? Eve shook her head. "I'm sure you heard about Matt," Eve tried again.

Vince chuckled. "As the boss of his company, yes. It's a very sad day for us," he explained. "My family and I hope he gets well soon. But Eve, dear, I don't see what this has to do with your release from your contract. You're working so hard in Florida, soon to debut in the ring. Why would you want to be released?"

Eve shuttered, biting down on her lip. "Mr. McMahon, sir, I uh… well last night, I… I'm sort of holding… Matt's baby." Before Vince could even speak, she hung her head low, ready for one of his well known outbursts.

"Are you sure?" he replied calmly. "There isn't a possible mistake?"

"No sir," Eve mumbled.

"How far along are you?"

"Not too long, I guess. I just found out."

"You can't wrestle then," Vince figured out, nodding. "I see."

"Yes sir."

Vince went quiet as he shuffled some papers on the temporary desk. The older man seemingly was not going to yell at her, which relieved Eve. "You know," Vince started, "I could give you your release. But…"

"But?"

Vince smiled as Eve looked up, a terrified look on her face. He secretly loved how afraid everyone was of him; he enjoyed the monopoly power he held. "I think we could work something out with creative and FCW to keep you around. As an interviewer still, maybe. Perhaps even a valet for another talent."

Eve couldn't speak, she was too shocked by Vince's suggestion to do so. A pregnant diva staying around?

"How does that sound, sweetheart?" Vince asked.

Eve continued to be flabbergasted. "Uh… I, um… thank… y-you sir," she stumbled. "That would be wonderful."

Vince nodded. "Good. I'll talk with creative and FCW. Someone will be in contact with you." He smiled a sleazy smile at Eve before adding, "Have a good day, Eve."

Eve stumbled out of the room, much to shocked to see who was coming toward her. When she spotted him, her face drained even more. And he could never ignore someone who looked as frightened as Eve did. Eve cursed as he grew closer.

"Eve?" the person asked. "Are you okay?"

Jeff Hardy caught the girl as she stumbled toward him, eyes much like one of a frightened deer. His eyes looked into Vince's office and smiled a little. "Going in for a meeting with Vince can be scary, but it shouldn't leave you stumbling," he joked.

Eve attempted as smile as she straightened herself, smoothing her skirt. "I'm fine."

The younger Hardy brother wasn't easily convinced. Her face was the color of his white armbands. "Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled softly, though stopped when she didn't smile or laugh too. "Anything I can help with?"

_It's the perfect moment, _a voice in her head scolded. _You have to tell him!_

"No," she replied. "I was just leaving and got a little dizzy. I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"Oh." Jeff shuffled as they came to the exit. "So, I just have a question. I went to visit my brother at the hospital not too long ago and one of the nurses told me a brunette woman with a pretty smile came to visit and claimed to be his girlfriend…"

Eve wanted to freeze and break down as Jeff began to explain this. She was caught! What was she going to say?

"I figured, you know, maybe one of you girls lied to get in and visit him. Did you, Lisa, or Maria go to visit him? The woman couldn't describe the girl to well and it wasn't Amy Dumas. I got a hold of her."

Eve struggled as she tried to come up with an answer. She knew lying to the younger Hardy brother wasn't smart and would only hurt her in the end, but she didn't know how to deal with her newest situation. All she wanted to do was cry in the corner for the rest of her life… or until the baby was born.

"Nope," Eve said quickly, "It wasn't me. I'll ask the other girls though. Maybe it was Maria."

Jeff nodded, though he studied her. "Yeah… maybe. I'll talk to you soon, okay? Stop by the hospital soon. Matt's awake… he's sort of got a case of amnesia, so he needs all the support he can right now. Maybe seeing some more of his friends and co-workers will jog his memory… you know?"

Eve forced a smile. There was no way she was going to the hospital to visit Matt. If she jogged his memory, it would lead to potentially disastrous results. She'd rather take on The Great Khali in the ring than go to the hospital and visit Matt, as horrible as it sounded. Sure, he was holding her baby, but right now, she needed space; time to think things through and figure out a plan. Maybe then she could, but not now.

"Sure," Eve lied again. "I'll try. I'm flying out to FCW tomorrow. Maybe before I leave."

Jeff smiled, tapping her shoulder. "Great. I'll relay the news."

He took off then, leaving Eve standing in the doorway of the arena, unsure if she was ever going to be able to face either Hardy ever again.

Just as Eve went to leave herself, another voice followed her. "You're going to regret that one day, Eve," Lisa Marie scolded, slapping the younger Diva on the arm. "Why didn't you tell him?" she demanded.

Eve sighed, shaking her head. "I can't!"

"You can!" Lisa said back, shaking her shoulders. "All you're going to do now is hurt yourself. That man – Matt Hardy – is the father of your child, _your child._ He deserves to know as does the baby's uncle. You can't keep lying about—"

"Why can't you mind your own damn business?" Eve yelled, shoving the veteran. "You have no idea how hard this is for me!"

Eve went to run, but Lisa caught her. "Actually, I do," she whispered in a grave voice. "When I was nineteen, I got pregnant with my boyfriend. He died two weeks into my pregnancy in a car accident. I stupidly couldn't figure out how to tell him and I didn't."

"Where is the baby?"

"I aborted her. I regret it everyday of my life, but I did what I had to. I had no way to support a baby and when my mother found out, she kicked me out. I needed to do something to help myself and I didn't bring home enough of a paycheck to support that child. I did what I thought was best for me then." A mist appeared in her eyes. "So I aborted her. I should have kept her and I wish I would have, in Kevin's memory, but—" Lisa was full-on crying. Eve suddenly understood the diva's concern in telling Jeff.

Eve grabbed the older woman and wrapped her into a hug. She let her cry on her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she said, "Tomorrow. I'll talk to Jeff tomorrow before I go to FCW. I promise, Lisa."

Lisa sniffled, nodding her head. "Good. I'm glad. So, saying that, I'm guessing your job is still yours?"

"Vince said I could valet and that he'd work something out. He's a very creepy man."

Lisa chuckled. "Always has been. I'm glad you're sticking around, chicka."

"Me too," Eve admitted. "I just hope it will work out in my favor, eventually…"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys! And please review. ^__^ I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

Jeff Hardy frowned back at his hotel room near the hospital. He knew for a fact that Eve had been the one who had gone to the hospital to visit Matt. So, why did she lie to him and blame it on another diva?

Something strange was going on…

-

The next morning, Eve Torres found herself to be the most nervous she had ever been in her life. Not only was she dealing with the awful morning sickness that came with her pregnancy, she also knew that she couldn't break her promise with Lisa. Jeff had to know and she had to work up the nerve to tell him.

What would he do to her? Eve considered the possibilities as she got dressed and fixed herself up. He couldn't really do anything. He wasn't the father, he had no say. But if Matt was unable to know and be a father, the next of Matt's kin had the right to know that Matt was indeed a father.

A twenty after nine, Eve left her hotel-room, bags in her arms. She searched high and low for the unique Hardy, but found no traces of him. She nearly jumped for joy, seeing Shane Helms instead. The brunette ran forward in her heels, nearly falling over with each step she took. "Shane!"

Shane stopped, looking up. "Eve," he greeted the newest diva. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Jeff?"

Shane shook his head, toying with his ponytail. Funny enough, Eve noticed that all the Carolina boys happened to do that. She was sure she had seen Matt do it a number of times since she met him and knew Jeff had done it at least once as well. "He went to the hospital this morning with Shannon. Matt's a handful right now."

Eve attempted to smile on response. "Oh… okay. Uhm… is Matt at the same hospital? I need to talk to Jeff about something." After finding out that Matt was indeed at the same hospital, she ran from the hotel, glad that it wasn't too far a walking distance. Checking her phone, she saw she had two hours until her flight. _Do not let me miss this flight, _she prayed quietly.

-

At the hospital, Jeff was seated in a chair near his brother. Matt happened to be on his laptop, looking at a match on youtube some fan had uploaded. "This is so weird," he mumbled, looking up. "How did I go from that to this?"

Jeff shrugged. "Fate." Fate was a well known word between the brothers, obviously. Twist of Fate, their fate, all the good things with fate. Little did Jeff think that it would be Matt's fate to be sitting in a hospital bed after the ropes broke. A little bit of remorse set in too, knowing that Matt wasn't as extreme as he used to be and Jeff found it odd that he did crazy jumps off a ladder and nothing bad ever happened. How did something so vile happen on a routine trick?

-

Eve made it to the hospital in record time, nearly falling over every crack in the road as she did. Wearing heels, being pregnant, and being pressed for time didn't work too well together. The brunette kept forgetting that she wasn't just caring for herself anymore, but a little baby inside of her too, no matter how small. It scared her to no end thinking about becoming a mother, yet she knew it had to take the backburner for now.

There were other—more present—obstacles she needed to bypass first. Like telling Jeff Hardy that she was carrying his brother's baby.

Eve wandered around the hospital, looking for the ICU for nearly fifteen minutes before finding it. Part of her wished she never found it, knowing each step she got closer was another step closer to telling the younger Hardy brother about her pregnancy.

Little did she expect to see him coming towards her as she opened the doors. "Eve!" he greeted her with a smile. "Glad to see you came down. Matt's demanding a can of soda right now, but you can head on in, if you like. The nurses won't bother you. I don't think he's really considered ICU anymore, they just need to move him…"

As Jeff rambled, Eve tried to come up with a last minute plan. "Actually," she started when he finally shut his mouth, following him down the hospital hallway, "I kind of needed to speak with you first."

Jeff didn't seem too startled, only nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

It was like her mouth was suddenly glued shut and her body was a robot, moving without her control since she couldn't seem to formulate anything in her brain, like most people could.

"Eve?"

She smiled shyly. "Sorry, zoned out." Not a total lie. She looked at the green-eyed Hardy brother as they walked toward the vending machines. Jeff seemed so patient, it almost gave her the comfort she needed. But all she could think about was his face afterward. No one knew about their little relationship, as far as she knew. What if Jeff rejected it?

Lisa's face appeared in her mind: the stern, yet gentle eyes telling her to do what was right.

So, with a smile, she turned to look Jeff dead on. "I have news," she began with a smile, one that was much more confident than her last. With one deep breath, she spit it out. "Jeff, I'm pregnant with Matt's baby."

He laughed: that was not something Eve happened to expect. More so screaming, ridicule and harsh words: but he laughed. Laughed? Something had to be wrong. "You're shitting me," he finally said.

Eve shrugged. "No."

Out of nowhere, Jeff stopped. "Seriously Eve, what's up? What did you need to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant with Matt's baby," she repeated quietly. "I found out about a week ago." Pushing her lips together, she couldn't help but think that Jeff was going into a state of hysteria.

"You're not even together!" he protested.

"We were just fooling around, I mean, it was nothing serious, you know? I never expected to suddenly realize my body wasn't working like it should and finding out it was because I am holding a baby inside. It wasn't meant to happen."

Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure it's Matt's?"

Part of her wanted to be offended by his comments, yet the other knew it was a valid question. He didn't know her, he didn't know who she was or how she acted outside of work. Added to the idea she came from the Diva Search, well, odds were stacked against her.

"Yes, it's his. He's the only guy… well yeah." How embarrassing to talk about her sex life with Jeff Hardy, a guy she barely knew, mostly by association.

"Okay," he replied slowly. "Are you keeping the baby?"

"Yeah," Eve answered. "I've already talked to Vince about it. He was surprisingly understanding and even offered to let me valet for a while. I don't know any details yet. He said he wanted to talk it over with the creative team."

The duo began walking again, coming up beside of the old soda machines. Jeff inserted two dollars and selected a Root Beer. As it vended, he smiled at her. "I would say congratulations, but it's not really under the best circumstances, is it?"

Eve laughed a little. "No, not really. I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Eve," Jeff said gently. "I guess the good thing is, when Matt regains his memory, he'll know he's gonna be a daddy. Granted, he's always wanted to be a daddy, so I'm sure it'll bring happiness to his face. Until then, I don't know what to tell you, really."

She shrugged, glad to finally get that off her chest, though more ideas were racing around her head as Jeff now knew and was okay with it. "I haven't thought much past this, so I guess that's a good thing. When Matt does, we can discuss parental plans, you know?"

Jeff nodded. "Right."

As they came up to Matt's room, Eve smiled once more at Jeff. "Thanks for being so understanding about this all," she rushed out, a little embarrassed. "I know I'm not really too known around here yet, but I promise… well I just promise I'm sticking around. No hiding anymore here."

Jeff smiled at her, pulling her in for a hug. "Come visit Matt anytime, alright? He's getting quite the ego, seeing all of what he's done. I'm assuming you can't stay, seeing your bags and all."

"Yeah, I have to catch a flight to FCW in about an hour. So I'd better get going, but I'll try to come back as soon as I can. I don't know what my schedule will be like, but I'll try my hardest to get around here again."

With a wave, Eve headed off toward the exit, not seeing another onlooker who had heard their entire conversation. In her mind, she thought all was well, if only for a few days, but she was ever so wrong.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	13. Chapter 13

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. :) I hope everyone reading enjoys! And please review. ^__^ I'd love to know what you think. **Yay, we're getting closer to where I left off! And man, here comes the dramaaaaaa!**

* * *

The onlooker happened to be a friend of the Hardy's, one who had already been causing trouble for another female who was in the hospital at that time. Shannon Moore could barely contain himself over the news. Every inch of him just wanted to jump up and laugh, partly because _he_ could hardly believe it, yet the other part of him wondered what was going to happen next. It was like a Lifetime drama, one which had you at the end of your seat. He knew something was up with May – the nurse who happened to spend a lot of her time with Matt, especially recently – but he wasn't sure what. She didn't seem all that eager to tell him, either. Denying anything all together, actually, but he knew better. Some thought he was just a moron, a tagalong that hung out with the Hardyz, but he was smarter than that. He knew something was up.

Yet, the angel and devil on his shoulders were working excitedly. The Angel Shannon was scolding him, telling him that Eve had told Jeff in what could be considered total confidence and that it was not for him to screw around with. Then there was the Devil Shannon – the one that came out to play more often – who had excitement in his eyes, telling him to cause chaos like he usually did.

The Angel and Devil were ready to duke it out in battle, so it seemed as he walked to visit Matt like he had wanted to do in the first place. His mind was swarmed with many ideas. One being telling May of the new findings, seeing how she would react. The other being to leave it alone, just to name two.

"Hey, Matt," Shannon greeted as he came in, merely waving at Jeff who was struggling with the TV. "What's Rainbow up to?"

Matt pouted a little. "The TV isn't working."

Shannon chuckled, seeing the face Jeff made that Matt couldn't see. He was fully aware that Jeff and Beth were sharing their time, dedicated to helping Matt until he was back on his feet. The only problem was, the without memory Matt happened to be a little childlike and demanding.

"Wanna see if I could get it to work?"

Jeff smiled at Shannon gratefully and stepped off the chair he was on, sitting down on the heater. He didn't seem too effected by Eve's news, which annoyed him a little. He expected him to be a little weighted from the new issue, yet then again, it was Jeff and Jeff did things a little differently than most.

"How's everything going in here?" a voice said, making Shannon smile. He turned to see May coming in, the things needed for vitals in her hands. She took one brief look at Shannon and smiled at Jeff, basically acting like he didn't even exist. "Something wrong with the TV?"

Jeff nodded, going on to explain the problem, to which May answered with something about talking to a technician. "Hi May," Matt said happily, finally a smile on his face after a day full of demands and protests. Shannon watched carefully as she talked with him, her expression just a little guarded like he expected. He wanted to know what she knew that he didn't so badly, but knew he wasn't going to know until Matt got his memory back, which disappointed him greatly. Until then, he could only hope that May would slip up and let them all know…

-

Jeff was glad he figured out why Eve had visited. Okay, maybe he hadn't figured it out, but it seemed like Eve had come because she was pregnant. He chuckled. How crazy was that? Part of him wanted to be angry. Matt had almost ten years on Eve. How could he get a younger woman he wasn't committed to pregnant? But he had to shrug. It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the present.

-*-

In Florida, Eve waited to hear from Vince McMahon who had come down to the training territory just to speak with her over creative's plans for her. So far, he was almost a half hour late. This was okay, of course, since he was the boss and was allowed to abuse power, she knew.

Instead, she made conversation with the Bella Twins and Angela Fong, some of the training divas like her. She was mid-talk over an episode of 'House' when he came up to them that smile on his face. "Excuse me ladies, can I borrow Eve for a few minutes?"

Both Bellas nodded their head as Angela just smiled. Eve smiled at them, her fingers crossed as she walked toward a temporary office. The girls thought she had injured herself while training with Lisa, so it was good on that front. As much as she loved the girls, she knew they happened to gossip a lot more than she did and could possibly tell something she didn't want all over FCW and possibly the other three brands.

"Eve," Vince McMahon greeted as he closed the door behind them, making her a little uncomfortable. "I talked with creative."

She smiled slightly, a little afraid as she sat. "That's great. I hope that it hasn't been too much of a hassle."

"Oh, no, of course not!" Vince exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table, the smile coming back into play. "Anything for one of our most beautiful divas."

There was something in his words that made her even more uncomfortable as he began to shuffle through some papers on his desk, no longer looking her in the eye. "Oh, well… thank you."

"Anytime, beautiful. So, we believe we'll keep you on Smackdown for the time being. Michelle is planning a heel turn soon, so we don't have to worry at all. She's going to lose the title to Maryse with Maria as the guest referee, starting a feud with her. Somehow, we're just going to work you in, looking as an intern-like position."

Eve nodded. "But I won't be in the ring, right?"

Vince nodded, barely looking up. "Creative isn't sure what they're going to be doing yet, but until January when Michelle turns heel, you don't have to worry, you'll just be the backstage interviewer like originally planned. Now, for FCW, we're gonna have to work up a fake injury. The girls aren't—"

"I don't want anyone other than creative knowing, if that's possible, Mr. McMahon."

Vince looked up, nodding once more. "Think you could just fake an injury at home and maybe we put a fake cast on you or something for you to wear until… well for a few months until we figure something else out. Nine months is a long time." The last line seemed more like an outthought to Eve, something she wasn't sure she was supposed to hear. "But I think that'll work. I'll talk to the WWE'S doctor about it. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Eve nodded again, ready to leave. She stood up, a grateful smile on her face. "Thanks again for doing this, Mr. McMahon. I really do appreciate it. I love this job and I really have been learning a lot."

She was almost out the door when Vince said, "Eve, wait." With a slow turn, she faced him once more. "I wasn't finished." Yet before she could apologize, he got up from his seat, taking her hand a little roughly, unlocking the door as he led her back toward his desk.

"I'm sorry."

Vince's smile appeared – the one that gave her chills. The sleazy smile. "Don't worry; you'll be making it up to me. Listen to me, Ms. Torres. You want to keep this job, correct?" Eve nodded, fear rising in her body at the look in his eyes. "Then you're going to do as told, understand?" She didn't understand until he grabbed her by both arms, picking her up, forcing her to lie down on the table. Then, he grabbed her sweatpants by their cuff, pulling them off slowly.

"What are you doing?" she shouted. "Stop it! I don't want to!"

Vince growled, slapping the girl on her face as he got on top of her, starting to unbuckle his pants. "Quiet, Torres. You're mine until that baby is born, you got it? If you want your job and you want this to remain a secret, you will keep your mouth shut and meet me when you're told."

"But I don't want to!" she protested. "Please," she pleaded, tears filling her eyes. "Don't do this to me."

He smiled, tracing a tear as it came down her face. "You're mine now, Ms. Torres."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: So, this chapter includes the last of the stuff I had edited and some new writing I've been working on while posting the edited stuff. :) So, here is some new stuff for you. In this chapter, Eve learns something about her hands... let's just leave it at that. ;D Enjoy!

* * *

Eve found herself sitting in her apartment two hours later, surrounded by the darkness and the cool air from her air conditioner. She hadn't stopped crying for as long as she could remember. All she wanted to do was cry but she couldn't. More so, she wanted to quit WWE and never come back. That too was impossible. She needed the money and the baby that would be in the world in about nine months needed her. So she would have to deal with what kept her job… no matter how disgusting and wrong it was.

Sure, it meant keeping secrets from her friends and it meant that those who knew about her pregnancy would have to keep the biggest secret as well. Eve knew she couldn't tell Lisa Marie about what Vince was doing to her. Lisa was a hot-head and the Latin diva would burst if she happened to find out that Vince was raping her.

Instead, she decided to suck it up and get back to her life. Without a true job (could interviewing a superstar once a week be considered a job?) she found herself with a lot more time; time she knew that had to belong to Matt. Even though she didn't want to, Matt was the father of her baby and she couldn't avoid Jeff forever. Being on the same brand, they were bound to run in with each other eventually.

So that was how she got to the Raleigh Community Hospital two days after her 'meeting' with Vince. Her stomach was like the high tide, swooshing and sloshing around, making her body shake every-so-often. Matt didn't know who she was, which was what scared her more. What if he didn't think of her as a friend and went into one of his moods? Eve had heard through the grapevine memory-less Matt was a pain in the ass… more-so than normal.

Yet there she stood, outside of his hospital room (finally a non-ICU room, no less), waiting for the right moment to step inside. She'd been there for a little bit, maybe five minutes, listening to the sound of his laughter and breathing, unable to force herself inside.

That's when he heard a voice he wasn't all too familiar with. She'd met Shannon a few times, went to a bar or club with him while with Matt, but they certainly weren't close, definitely not friends. Just ex-co-workers who happened to both be close to the same man.

"Eve," Shannon greeted though, a cheeky smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Eve couldn't help but think, _isn't it obvious?_ With a smile, she pointed to Matt's room. "Here to visit Matt."

"Right," he replied with a chuckle. "Sorry, my brain is shit lately."

With another polite smile, she only nodded, a little too afraid to speak. Shannon seemed nice enough, a little goofy and immature at times maybe, but nice enough to speak with.

"So, are you going to come in?" Shannon motioned with his tattooed hands toward the door, a slightly perplexed smile on his face. She couldn't help but notice he seemed a little tentative with her, like he knew something she wasn't aware of. Or maybe she was imagining things. Not being herself for a while certainly could be the answer.

With another nod, she followed the ex-WWE star inside, looking around quickly. There were dozens upon dozens of cards and gifts, most likely from Matt's wonderful fans. They were loyal, those Hardy fans and knew that Matt loved to interact. Still, she couldn't help but be mystified as her eyes scanned over a teddy bear half the size of her.

"Who's she?" a more familiar voice asked. Eve peered up to a curious-eyed Matt who happened to have an eager smile on his face. _Amnesia or not, _she thought dryly, _men will always be men_.

Shannon chuckled. "Eve's a friend of yours, Matt. She works for the WWE as well. She's a diva."

Eve waved once. "Hi."

"How come I haven't seen you before?" Matt's eyebrows furrowed while his head cocked to the side. Eve couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked while being perplexed. It was child-like and cute all at the same time. Made her want to squeeze him.

"I've been pretty busy… I'm training to wrestle and it can get pretty non-stop." She felt Shannon's eyes on her as she said these words, like he knew she was lying. Part of her began to worry. Had Jeff told Shannon? She hoped that her assumptions were wrong, even though she hadn't told Jeff to keep it a secret. It was just one of those kind of things when you tell someone; you assume that they won't tell anyone else. Even a best friend.

"Oh," Matt nodded, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you then… Eve?"

"Eve," she confirmed with a smile, walking forward. With each step she took, her heart raced a little faster. This had been the first time they had been together since the night they had sex and even now without his memory, Eve found it just as awkward as it could have been with his memory.

It was like slow motion as their hands went to touch. They collided faster than Eve expected, Matt's firm but soft grip warming her hand and making her tingle. There was a slight spark, a firework that had not yet ignited. Still, she backed up quickly, a little surprised by the feeling. Matt seemed a little taken aback too as he was staring at his hand when she pulled back.

"What?" Shannon demanded from the side.

Matt and Eve both looked at each other, puzzlement all over their faces. "It was… weird," Eve said finally, rubbing her tanned hand.

Matt nodded, staring at Eve like she was some kind of goddess. "Yeah… weird."

Eve soon found herself alone with Matt, Shannon claiming he had to go back to his tattoo shop for business. If she didn't know any better, she was really starting to believe someone told Shannon about her pregnancy. Or maybe Matt had told Shannon that they had been hooking up. Though that would have normally bothered her, it seemed okay in comparison to what he could know.

"So, Eve," Matt started.

She peered up carefully. "Yeah?"

"How long have we known each other?" His question was simple, which she was happy to see.

"I won the diva search in late 2007, so about a year or so."

"What's the diva search?"

After a while, Eve knew she shouldn't bring up anything that involved explaining. Because after explaining what the diva search, as well as some descriptions of the other divas, she didn't have it in her for any more of them.

But before she could say anything more, another voice spoke, "Vitals."

The small blonde woman came in, bringing something Eve hadn't felt any other time near her with her. It was an icy aurora, one that made her feel like she didn't belong. And the way that the nurse was acting, Eve didn't even exist. But what irked her most was the way that Matt's eyes lit up when the woman came into the room.

"May!" he cried happily.

May jumped, smiling a little. "Hi Matt."

"Have you met my friend Eve?"

Eve peered up, cheeks hot. "Yes," May answered shortly, giving Eve a brief smile and then went back to whatever she was doing.

"When can I go home, May?" Matt persisted. "I feel fine. My headaches are dulling. I hate it here."

"Soon."

Eve couldn't figure out why Matt seemed to like this woman. The girl who was once polite and nice to her suddenly seemed rude and short with every answer. In fact, if she didn't know any better, it had something to do with her. Which was kind of crazy, but crazy wasn't something she could really say and mean anymore. Her life was nothing short of crazy. Just thinking about Vince and what he was doing to her… it was more than crazy. It was horrifying.

"Eve," Matt said, bringing her from her thoughts. He reached forward, taking her hand. The zap of electricity went through her blood once more, but this time, Matt seemed even more so startled. He froze, her hand being gripped tighter.

"Matt…" May cut in. "Is there a problem?"

"I think…" he muttered. "I think I'm… having some sort of flashback." With his voice so faint, both girls had to fight to hear him. His face twisted in distort and then into agony. Eve's hand was dropped minutes later. "I just saw a cell phone in the… in the flashback. It was a text from someone, someone named Adam. Something about hiding around…"

Even though Matt wasn't making much sense, Eve figured it out enough to realize whatever Matt had saw was when he found out about the affair Amy, his ex, was having.

"Matt," Eve said quietly. "That's—"

"Amy," he said quietly, his voice suddenly strong. "My ex… I have an ex named Amy. I remember her now. She… she cheated on me with someone, right?" Eve nodded. "Right…" Matt stared out the window, then turned back to May. "What just happened?"

May's eyes were still on Eve's hand, which was now slack on her chair. Somehow, Eve's touch had forced a memory into Matt's mind, she knew. How it happened, she didn't know. Nor why it happened, she didn't want to know. "You just got some of your memory back," May said quietly. "It happens."

Eve watched her as she picked up her things and dismissed herself from the room. Then, she blinked down at her own hand, knowing she understood the same thing the nurse had. Something with her hand had sent a memory up to Matt's brain. And she didn't know why, but it terrified her.

But what frightened her more was the look on Matt's face. The memory wasn't the best of memories in his mind and she knew it was probably painful, reliving the moment again. Matt knew now about Amy, and Adam, but he hadn't a clue how any of it happened and the pain he couldn't explain was probably confusing.

For a moment, she considered touching him again, but decided not to. The act of comfort might bring up another memory, another painful one she might not even be aware of. "Matt," instead she said, her voice soft. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her, a twisted smile of agony on his face. "Yeah… I'm okay." He was silent for a moment before he swallowed and looked back over at Eve. "This Amy, my ex… who is she? I didn't get much in the flashback. It was just some moment with her. One at Christmas, one in a hospital bed, and one backstage somewhere…"

Eve swallowed. Considering she could be the next on Matt's list of girlfriends, ex or not, she wasn't all that comfortable talking about Amy, a girl she had only heard about through the internet and other people. It wasn't like Matt had ever confided in her about Amy before.

So, discreetly, she answered, "Amy was a diva at one time too. She retired about two years ago now."

"Did you know her?"

"Not personally. She was gone by the time I had begun working with the WWE."

Matt nodded, looking away. "Are we on good terms, at least now?"

Eve swallowed again. This was getting more uncomfortable by the second for her. "Matt," she whispered in a small tone, "I don't know everything of what happened. I don't want to mislead you in any way. Okay?"

"Oh… right. Okay."

She nodded. "I should be going. I'll come and visit again though, alright?"

Matt let an effortless, toothy smile cross his lips that sent reassurance down her spine. It was a shame he didn't smile like that more often. "That'd be great." If Eve gave Matt kind of smile, she knew, at least one thing in her life was going right at that very moment.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	15. Chapter 15

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: YAY completely new chapter here. :D Aren't you excited? Well, I am. Thank you for all the reviews. I lovelovelove them. :) Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

Eve worked though the next week, barely alive. She hated that every few days she'd be dragged away by Vince and forced to do something she was so against. He didn't care though. In Vince's eyes, Eve was a beautiful girl who was young and could give him what he wanted. The truth was, he and his wife hadn't been sexually active in a long time and the older, obviously perverted man was interested in having an active sex life again. Why he couldn't go and find a hooker somewhere, she couldn't figure out. Then it hit her. Vince was a business man. Sending money wasn't something he enjoyed. A prostitute would cost him money but Eve was free as long as she had a contract.

If it was one thing that kept her getting up in the morning, it was the slight bulge in her stomach. It kept her going, telling her it was worth it. Without the baby inside of her, she would have given up ages ago. Then again, if she wasn't pregnant, the situation would be so much better. Vince wouldn't have her in this mess.

Eve also eagerly awaited for the end of the week when she could go off and visit Matt. It was had to get a flight during the week, between FCW shows and Smackdown. But she was determined to remain in Matt's mind. He was the father of her unborn baby after all. And when he got his memory back fully, she wanted the baby to know his father.

That was, though if Matt ever got his memory back.

Soon enough, it was the weekend and Eve found herself on a plane to the Raleigh hospital to see him. It was late afternoon and the flight had tired her out, but she was still very firm in seeing him.

The young woman made her way down the hallway, her chin held high. When she got to his room though, she found a startling discovery. Matt wasn't there. The room was empty and there was no sign of Matt anywhere. Her heart stopped. What had happened?

"Are you looking for Mr. Hardy?" She'd recognized the cold voice anywhere. Eve flipped around and saw the nurse who had been in his room plenty of times in the past. She stared up at the taller Eve, a smile nowhere near her face.

"Yes," Eve tried to say clearly. The cold attitude of this woman had made her nerves shot. "I am."

"He was discharged yesterday. Sent home with his brother."

"Would you happen to have his address offhand?"

May Smith continued to look at Eve without much emotion. "I'm afraid that cannot be given out as it breaks the patient's rights."

She sighed quietly. This woman wasn't going to help her. She knew that much. With a small roll of her eyes, she thanked the woman and began to head down toward the elevator, trying to figure out the woman's problem. Eve had been polite, she hadn't been rude. She was just interested in finding out about a friend but this woman acted like they were enemies. And to top it all off, she was now left without a way to see Matt. She knew where his house was, as she had visited it several times in the past few months, but she had no knowledge of how to get there without directions or the address. She was screwed. Again.

-

May watched as Eve got onto the elevator and the doors closed behind her. For once, she almost understood the woman's annoyance. With Matt leaving, it left her with very little to do. Matt had entered her thoughts so much while on duty, now without his nagging nature she found herself bored. Also, she found herself regretting her choices again.

All those years ago she had said no and this time, she had basically done the same thing. Matt had enthusiastically asked for a friend in her, but she had remained somewhat professional. And now he was gone, back to his life. His memory would come back and when he came for his check-up only a month from now, he'd remember her and everything would be trashed. Her head fell. Why did she always have to screw things up?

It seemed she was doomed in relationships. There were scars that still hadn't healed but emotionally and physically for her. And the one time it seemed something had looked up for the broken woman, it was gone like that. For her own fault. When would she ever learn?

"You look sad."

Her head snapped back up at the voice. She figured once Matt was gone, he'd been gone too. But there he was, standing in front of her, a pleased, boyish smile on his child-like features. "Go away."

"That's not any way to treat a visitor."

May rolled her eyes. "Your friend went home. Why are you here?"

"Because I want to know how you know him," Shannon supplied in a proud voice. "Until you tell me, I'm going to keep coming back."

"I don't know your friend."

"Oh, the contrary, I think you do."

"Well, you're wrong. And if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

He caught her arm, bringing her back. Those jade eyes stared back at her own set and she found herself shaking a little. How did the man do that?

Shannon was pleased. He'd finally gotten her full attention. "That's better. Tell me how you know him."

"I don't see why it's your business."

"Aha! So you do!"

"I never said that."

Shannon let go of her arm, crossing together. "It was implied."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're annoying?"

He beamed. "On occasion."

May sighed and looked away. She really did need to get back to work and if she was seen arguing with a visitor, her boss would have her head supplied on a mantle for all those to see. "Please, just leave."

"No."

"Go."

"Hey, look, we rhymed."

May turned around so he could only see her back. It was a moment that scared her as she knew she was finally breaking down and about to tell her story. She was going to tell her story to a man she didn't even know who had no interest in her other to be annoying. But she couldn't go on like this anymore. Once she told him, she believed he'd leave her alone.

So she turned around and faced the man once more. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

He shrugged. "Depends."

For some reason, this didn't bother her. She nodded. "Okay. Meet me at Daly's pizza at seven tonight. I'll tell you."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Whoop, finally a new chapter. Sometimes I just can't get inspiration for this story. It's sad. :( But I did get some today! It's a cliffie though. Don't hate me, thank you for the reviews, and ENJOY!

* * *

Shannon seemed satisfied by this and moments later, May was alone again. She leaned against the podium and put her head in her hands for a moment. _What_ had she done? It was a stupid thing really. Guilt just kept her from moving on. She wished she'd done something different that night. Maybe it was the idea that she could be somewhere much better than she was now that kept her from sleeping at night.

"What did I do?" she repeated out loud, contemplating repeatedly hitting her head on the table. Maybe it'd knock some sense with her. She shouldn't have said she'd go to dinner and tell him. The blonde guy looked like the type to gossip over everything and if Matt got his memory back soon, she'd be in trouble. For one, she'd look like a stalker. Two, he'd be interested in knowing more. Third, she couldn't handle any idea of it.

As she began to get back to work, she also thought about the young woman named Eve that Matt had taken a fancy to. She hated her. Why did Matt have to like her more? It was always the exotic girls that got every guy's attention. If you were plain in every sense of the word you never got noticed. Stupid Plain-Jane syndrome.

May closed her eyes and just wished to be somewhere else.

-

Across town, Eve was trying to figure out how to get to Matt's house. She had no idea where she was, other than being in Raleigh, and had no means of travel except for the train, which wasn't helpful without a destination to go to. She was sitting on a bench just before the highway exit, hoping someone would take pity on her and ask if she was lost. But why would anyone ever do that?

"Eve?" a voice asked.

Eve Torres had never been happier to see Shannon Moore in her life. Of course, he was seated in a Hummer and she had to strain her neck to see him, but that wasn't important. He obviously knew where Matt lived.

"Oh, hi Shannon," she tried casually. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I could ask you the same question considering this is not your hometown."

Quickly, she explained her situation. "Care to give a girl a ride to Matt's house? I really need to talk to him."

Shannon released one of his cheeky smiles and motioned for her to get into the car. _He certainly is in a good mood,_ she noted as she climbed in and put on her seatbelt. She'd never been in a Hummer before. Inside it seemed even larger than the outside. "So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good," Eve said absently. "Training hard."

"Yeah?" Shannon answered. "That's good."

"How's Matt been?"

"More annoying then me," he answered with a laugh, "And trust me, that's _annoying_. Everything is like a brand new toy to him. He loved the basement of his house and it's just funny. I think Jeff and his girlfriend are going to lose their mind. Something tells me they're gonna finish their new house sooner than expected."

"Ooh, I love his basement." She nearly cursed when she realized what she had said. Every time she'd been at Matt's house no one had known, not even Jeff or Shannon. Their relationship had truly been under wraps. How they managed it, she wasn't sure anymore. It didn't seem hard while doing, but looking back, it was a miracle they never got caught.

"You've been there?"

"I well… I kind of…" A good sentence wouldn't come out of her mouth.

Shannon looked at her as he drove down the highway. "Look, Eve. I'm gonna be honest. I overheard you talking to Jeff that day. I know you're pregnant."

Alarm filled her eyes at this. He did? Had he told someone? He did seem like the gossip type to her. "You … you… do?"

"I didn't tell anyone, I promise." He gave her a smile. The poor girl looked terrified as he admitted his secret. "I just figured it'd be a good time to tell you I do. How far along are you?"

"Only a couple months. I just found out a few weeks ago."

He nodded. "And you're still training?"

"Oh, no. It's a cover-up. I'm injured." She released a small grin.

Shannon grinned back, looking over her body. His eyes lingered at her stomach for a moment and then he went back to her eyes. "Yep, you sure look it." Silence. "We'll, we're almost there. I'm gonna drop you off and go back to my place. My girlfriend should be there and I shouldn't keep her waiting."

Eve smiled. "You're dating Julie, right?"

"Right."

Silence overcame the car. "Thanks for the ride," she told him with sincerity in her voice as they came up to the large brick house. "I appreciate it. It took me forever to get back to NC, so it would have sucked to leave again."

"No problem."

They exchanged a few more minutes of small talk and then Shannon took off, leaving Eve to stare at the house in amazement. Every time she saw it, it seemed to get bigger. How he lived in that house all alone, she didn't know. Even with Jeff and Beth now, it still seemed huge. How lonely.

The brunette diva came up to the steps, knocking quickly on the door. A smile blossomed on her face as the one person she wanted to see answered. "Hi Matt."

"_Eve_!" he cried happily. She was met with a large hug from the older Hardy brother. "How are you? I didn't know you were coming." He quickly welcomed her into his house and closed the door behind him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure."

They walked into the kitchen and it was clear Matt was becoming uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say anymore, maybe. After the beginning sentences, it was obvious he didn't know much else more about her and she wasn't going to prod into his life.

"Thanks," she answered in a small voice as he gave her a can of Coke. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, good. The headaches have gone away. Just hoping I remember more soon, you know?"

Matt and Eve walked into the living room, while Eve nodded. She felt sorry for him. It had to suck badly not to know who you were. "I'm sure you'll remember soon."

There was an abrupt silence but it was quickly ended by Matt. "Hey, Eve? Can I ask you a question?"

She smiled softly. "Sure."

"Can you take my hand again?" he asked in a determined voice. "I know it'll help me remember."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	17. Chapter 17

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Well, hello! Thank you for the great response to the last chapter. I'm glad everyone liked it and yes, the last line was VERY cute (and just a bit corny, but you should know by now that I am). Not much to really say here, but the end of the chapter is TOTALLY awkward and I laughed while writing it. Let's just say I'm going to have a ton of fun writing the next chapter of this, haha. Enjoy!

* * *

Eve backed up for a moment. Truthfully, she didn't want to be the reason Matt would remember the past. Considering the last time it had happened he remembered one of the worst moments of his life, she didn't want to bring back an even worse memory like his mother's death or something like that. But what choice did she have? Matt looked so hopeful yet helpless and he didn't have much at the moment. If he remembered his past, she could tell him that she was pregnant and needed help. Call it selfish reasoning, but she nodded. "Alright. But in a minute, okay?"

"Great!" Matt cheered, picking up the yipping Lucas at his feet and spinning for a moment.

She laughed. For whatever reason, Matt with no memory was a lot more child-like. Maybe he shouldn't remember his past… that way; everyone would get a laugh… Shaking her head, she took a seat on Matt's couch and tried to think about how she was supposed to live for the next week. There was another FCW training session coming up which meant another "session" with Vince. He was taking all her confidence and all her bubble away from what she once was. Old Eve wouldn't take this. This new, frightened Eve seemed to be.

"Are you ready?"

Matt had taken a seat next to her, a hopeful and adorable smile on his face. How could she resist him? It was that smile that made her fall for him in the first place. And those eyes… damn it! "I guess so," she muttered, trying to push the thoughts of the upcoming week away from her.

"What's the matter?"

Eve froze. Had he picked up on her anxiety? "Nothing, nothing."

"No, it's something. You seem upset or sad, Eve. Did something happen? We don't have to do this. I don't need to remember…"

"It's not you," Eve reassured him. "I'm just having some problems right now and I don't feel exactly like myself."

Matt stared at her, head cocked to his side. He was silent for a moment and then a small, awed smile came onto his face. "I think whoever you are right now is great," he admitted. "You're one of the few who has visited me at the hospital and here."

"It's more complicated than that, Matt."

"Well," Matt continued. "I'm sure whatever you're going through will be okay soon. I may not remember who you are right now but I can tell that you're a strong-willed woman, Eve. The type who can pull through anything and any obstacle." Taking her hand, he kissed it. "I can see it in your eyes."

She nearly jumped up by the way he looked at her. It was an eerie memory of the same look he gave her the night they first kissed. But the look was once again genuine and she couldn't help but feel reassured herself from Matt's words. He didn't really know her without his memory but she trusted what he had to say. Matt was wise, with or without who he really was. "Thanks," she finally mumbled. "A lot."

"Not a problem." He placed her hand delicately on her lap and then leaned back. "Sometimes, all anyone needs is a helping hand, you know?"

"Speaking of which," Eve said, trying to change the subject. "Do you want to try this or not?"

Matt nodded eagerly, excited to try it again. This seemed to be the way to get his memory back, which would be a relief to everyone around him. He knew that Jeff and Beth had been working hard to make sure he was okay at his house and that Jeff had taken a few days off to do so. It would be so much better to stop being babied and get back to the life he was told he once had. "Definitely."

They stared at one another for a moment. Eve couldn't believe this man was the father of her baby. The thought still scared her. Bringing a baby into the world while not being married was not something she had planned on ever doing. In fact, much like Matt had always wanted, she imagined herself with the American Dream and a white picket fence, her husband coming home just in time for dinner and the children playing in the backyard happily. The more she thought about it, it was more like she was in some twisted backwards world, so far from what she wanted. And Matt? Well he just couldn't get over how beautiful she was and that she was talking to him in the first place.

"So… I guess I'll just grab your hand." It couldn't be anymore awkward for the both of them. Eve gently took Matt's hand and waited for some sort of explosion… well, maybe just a look in his eyes or something. But when nothing happened, she began to wonder if it was just a weird occurrence that Matt remembered something last time. Then, out of nowhere, his eyes light up and he was staring intently at something she obviously couldn't see.

Part of her wanted to interrupt him and ask what was happening, but the rational part knew better. She remained quiet until he dropped her hand in shock and stared back at her in surprise as well.

"What?" Eve said nervously. "What did you see?"

"You," Matt muttered, eyes glossy.

"Me?" This could not be good.

"Yeah, you." He stared at her in complete shock. "We were… well, we were in my bed and uhm… well, I think we were… having sex. I'm confused, Eve. What's going on?"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	18. Chapter 18

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Heeeeyyo. Thanks for the reviews. Incredibly short chapter, but definitely a "FINALLY!!!" moment, haha. Enjoy!

* * *

Eve nearly felt her eyes go out of her head at his obviously direct words. When he said he had seen her in his mind, she expected something like a kiss, but the idea that he happened to see them in bed together was something so unexpected, she was too flabbergasted to even think, let alone lie. Instead, her face reddened at her own memory, understanding that the night that happened was the night she became pregnant.

"It's true," Matt reasoned, studying her shocked face. "Are we together or something? Jeff never mentioned—"

"We're not together," she blurted, much too quick for her own good. "I mean… not really, at least."

Matt leaned forward, trying to get a good look at her eyes. "You have got to help me out here, Eve. I don't know what is going on."

"Neither do I," she mumbled. Really, of all things Matt had to see in his mind. She didn't want to have to tell him this way. She wasn't sure if he could handle it, or maybe it was her that couldn't handle it. With only a select few knowing of her pregnancy, it didn't seem as real. But now Matt had an understanding of bits of it and she stood no other choice, really. She couldn't just go and say "yes, I had sex with you" without adding the idea that she was pregnant along with it.

"Eve?"

She looked him intensely in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Matt, I'm pregnant."

He backed up like he had been slapped. "What?"

Over the next few minutes, she explained everything to him, every little detail of the past few months that he couldn't seem to remember anymore. Each time she got to a part that was a bit gruesome in her eyes, she wanted to cry. Matt seemed to be taking it well though, much to her surprise.

"So… you're pregnant."

"Yeah," Eve whispered softly. "Jeff knows. And Shannon."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner… but uh… well, I couldn't tell you… you know?"

Matt didn't say anything as he got up and walked over to an open window. There was so much going through his mind. He was going to be a father. Somewhere deep inside this seemed to make him happy, but he couldn't be sure. Everything about his past was still so fuzzy in his eyes. But … he was going to be a father.

"Boy or girl?"

"I'm not that far along yet."

"Can… uh… can I—" He cut off and motioned to her stomach where the smallest bulge was showing. "I want to feel my child."

Eve nodded and Matt walked forward with caution.

Part of him was glad he didn't remember his past because the news was overwhelming enough now and if he had the memories, he could only imagine the strong feelings that would go with it.

Matt put his hand on her clothed stomach and ran it over the bump. "There is a baby in there," he murmured. "Amazing."

Eve tried to smile, but as he caressed the skin there, she couldn't help but think about what Vince was still doing to her and felt sickened. She wasn't going to mention that to Matt… that was for sure.

His hand retracted and he looked at Eve with a smile. "I'll support you and the baby," he told her. "I may not remember how this all started, but I will support you. Anything you need… I'll be there."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	19. Chapter 19

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Heeeey. :D I'm really excited for this chapter for some reason. Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter is as good as it seemed when I was writing it. You finally learn more about the night of the first chapter and May's story. Enjoy!

* * *

May twisted her fingers together incessantly, her mind whirling at a speed unstoppable. She couldn't believe she'd agreed to meet Shannon and tell him everything. Sure, she could leave now and get out of it, but he'd be back. He had to be one of those annoying little gnats that never went away and somehow multiplied even after you killed them. _There isn't any true way out of this_, she thought miserably, leaning against the glass wall of Daly's pizza.

"Ah, just as I thought."

The voice brought her head up and she caught Shannon sauntering towards her, grinning wickedly. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled, coming up next to her. "Always so polite, aren't we?" May only glared. "What I meant," he began to explain, "is that I thought you'd be here first. You seem like the type to get some place early."

So what if she did? What did it matter to him? _Calm down_, she told herself. _He wants to get you riled up. Just get through this and move on with your life_.

"So, are you hungry?"

"What?" May was truly caught off guard as she looked up once more, catching a hearty glimpse of those neon green lights that flickered with excitement. He really was like a child in so many ways.

"I asked you here to eat over food…" Shannon smiled again.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, let's get this over with."

They walked into the small restaurant together, immediately getting seated toward the back of the place, much to her surprise and contentment. After ordering, a somewhat awkward silence fell over the table. May knew Shannon was looking at her; she could feel those shocking eyes on her face. But she knew if she looked up, he'd be smiling smugly, something she couldn't handle. Shannon liked that May was uncomfortable.

"So, spill."

Her head shot up. He was smiling. Damn it. "I'm waiting until I get something into my stomach."

Shannon laughed a little, shaking his head while he took a sip of his soda. He then leaned forward, still bemused by her self-conscious behavior. He'd given up on that kind of stuff as a teenager. People are always going to judge you, he believed. Why not give them a show? Give them something to talk about, even?

"You're interesting."

"Just shut up until the pizza arrives."

"I think I like polite you better."

"I said shut up."

Shannon chuckled again, running a hand through his hair. Briefly, he glanced at his watch and wondered how long the food would take to get there. He truly did want to know how this woman he had never met before knew his best friend. Would it be something juicy and embarrassing like a one-night stand that Matt had never mentioned? It would certainly explain May's attitude. Or was it something boring like she was a waitress for him once? But that didn't make sense, really. _Oh well_, he thought. _I'll figure it out in time._

She glanced at him again, noticing that for once, he wasn't staring at her. Instead, he seemed to be absorbed in the table's marble, eyes in slits. How would he react to her story? Would he find her creepy? That would be a bit ironic. With so many tattoos and his style, some would find him creepy. But… nah. She didn't know what he'd think. She could only hope that she wouldn't be judged and that this would all be over soon.

"Here is your pizza. Enjoy." The pizza was set between them and both excitedly dug in, equally hungry.

"Okay," Shannon said, mouth full of pizza. "Tell me."

"You are such a pig."

He rolled his eyes, motioning with his hand for her to continue.

May took a deep breath and slowly started into her story. "Well… it had been a long night, really. I worked at a mall at the time while I was working through school and my boyfriend and I had gotten into a huge fight a few days previous. It was really bad. He called me a few things I never thought I'd hear someone say about me and it was just… a mess. On top of that," she stopped, wiping a few tears from her eyes at the memory, "That was also the peak of his abusive on me. He'd hit me and beat the shit out of me, only to apologize the next day… it was terrible." She stopped again, taking a deep breath.

Shannon only continued to listen.

"Anyway, he was supposed to pick me up that night, but I got a message saying he would be a little late to get me. The only problem was that in the phone call he was drunk and calling me a bunch of names. And then… well, I kind of had a breakdown. Even though I was in nursing school and had a bright future ahead school-wise, my life seemed so bleak then. My boyfriend was a drunk who beat me and I had no friends left thanks to him. So… I just started to sob on the sidewalk in the back of the mall… and that's where Matt comes in."

Shannon's eyes widened. What was she going to?

"At the time, I didn't know who he was. I found out the next day from another co-worker that a pro-wrestler had done a signing at the mall that day. Never did learn the name, though. But Matt came over to me and asked if everything was alright. I was terrified that my boyfriend would come and see me talking to another guy so I panicked and basically shoved him away, calling him a bunch of shit that I knew wasn't true. He looked so confused and even a bit hurt as I walked away. Before I left though he grabbed me by the arm… exactly where my boyfriend had sprained my wrist the night before. I didn't want to go to the hospital though. I knew it would cause a chaos.

"It didn't matter though. A few days later, he dumped me for another chick and left me to find a place to live. That's when I moved down here to live with my sister and transferred schools. But for some reason, Matt's never left my mind. I don't know why. I can't figure it out. Imagine now, almost four years later that the same man shows up at the hospital and he lives less than an hour away. I never imagined I'd see him again, not even know his name. I was shell-shocked. And terrified he'd find out who I was.

"Maybe I didn't make an impression on him though. It was really just a minor thing, I guess. I don't know why it's still in my head. But that's it. That's my story. You can laugh now."

Shannon looked at her with concern. "Why would I laugh? You've been through hell."

She snorted. "Yeah… sort of. I went into therapy to realize that what he did to me was not my fault but sometimes I don't think that shit doesn't work. You move on… you move on at your own pace. I think, at least. He was a piece of shit. Last I heard from him he had four girls knocked up, one kid already. So, I guess I was good with that."

"You deserved better," Shannon said.

She looked at him funnily, a little shocked by his sincere comment. "Why do you say that? You don't even know me, really. For all you know, I could be lying."

"I don't know," Shannon mused. "But I can see what you've been through somehow. And you deserved better than that."

"They say southern men are gentleman," she also mused. "Is that true?"

Shannon grinned. "Well, I'm a little bit fucked up to be your standard gentleman, but hey. I guess so. Why?"

"Because I'm sick of being treated like crap. You know? Maybe finally seeing Matt after all these years showed me that, but I am. I think I deserve something good for once."

Shannon nodded. "Everyone does."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	20. Chapter 20

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Sooooo, this would have been up last night, but FF was being a major buttface and not letting me update or log in. But I doooo have an update now and I think it's gonna make a pretty decent impact. ;) Soooo, enjoy!

* * *

Dinner with Shannon went by relatively fast after dropping her huge news, May found. When Shannon wasn't acting like a five-year-old, he was a decent guy who in fact did have good values. _There must be hope for men then_, she thought happily while she took the last few sips of her soda.

"So," May said as they flagged down their waiter for the bill. "Thanks."

Shannon smiled quizzically at her, his teeth gleaming. "For what?"

There wasn't really an exact reason for her thanking him. It was a mix of things, truly. "For everything," she finally decided to say. "I expected tonight to go horribly wrong."

"Don't judge a book by their cover."

May smirked. "I dealt with you for weeks on end, Shannon. I'd say I've seen more than your cover." Shannon shrugged but then smiled warmly back at her, setting down two twenty dollar bills. "Oh no, I can pay my half."

"I insist," Shannon replied, taking her hand from the money in the middle of the table. "Take it as an apology for my behavior the last few weeks."

She looked at him for a moment, unsure if it was the same man that had harassed her all those days while she wished he'd poof into air. "Don't change, Shannon."

They stood but Shannon didn't say anything while they walked toward the door. He kept looking at her nervously, a small, almost hidden smile on his face. This wasn't the Shannon she was used to. This was a timid Shannon, one that was obviously afraid of something. Finally, as they parted ways to their cars, she heard him whisper softly, "I won't."

Smiling softly to herself, she pulled out her keys and slid into her own car, trying to hold back the bigger grin on her face. If more nights could end like this one, there wouldn't be a problem in the world. "Stop smiling," she laughed quietly. Quickly, she stuck her key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, barely paying attention. It was only seconds after she missed the red light on her side she saw the other car, an expensive one, coming her way.

She heard herself scream as they collided, her weight being thrown against the steering wheel and seat belt, and then absolutely nothing other than a blaring car alarm. People hurried out of their cars and were going directly to the other car.

May looked up dizzily. What had just happened? _Car accident_, she thought quickly and unbuckled herself, seeing as a small trickle of blood splashed onto her jeans. This didn't seem like that big of an issue so she got out, ignoring the weak feeling in her knees.

"Someone call 911," she said weakly, "I'm a nurse."

Shannon was running toward her, his eyes filled with alarm. "May!"

"Shannon…" she mumbled feebly while he grabbed onto her before she collapsed from the trauma. "The other driver… I didn't see the light and I… God, the other driver…"

Shannon's eyes flickered to the car and then he nearly let the small blonde fall to the floor. "_Shit_," he hissed darkly. "That's Matt's car."

May felt her body weight give out under her again. Shannon held her against him, his eyes not leaving the other car. The glass was shattered on the front windshield, blood covering parts of it. There was not any movement from the inside of the car.

"Go see if he needs help," May managed to choke out, her heart filling with dread. What had she done? "I'll… I'll be okay…"

Shannon looked at her doubtfully but then quickly handed her off to another Good Samaritan and took off to Matt's side, his voice full of worry. May tried to keep her attention on him and his tattoos but she found herself fading in and out.

_Stay awake_, she thought tiredly. _You need to stay awake…_

But then everything began to get fuzzy and she slowly lost consciousness of all her surroundings, hearing the sirens wail in the background.

Jeff Hardy was resting on the couch with Beth when he got the phone call from Shannon. Instantly, by the distress dripping from Shannon's tone, he knew something was wrong. Matt had left over an hour ago to get a few things from the grocery store and something in his gut told him he didn't make it there.

"What's going on?" Jeff whispered. "Is everything okay, Man?"

"Get to the hospital," Shannon said gravely. "Now."

"What's going on?" Beth asked, slowly forcing Lizzie and Lucas off her lap. She didn't like the look in Jeff's deeply green eyes. "Who's on the phone?"

It snapped shut and Jeff stood up quickly, grabbing Beth by the wrist. "Come on. There has been an accident."

May awoke in the hospital, her head pounding. "God, it wasn't a dream," she moaned, reaching up to find her arm in a cast. "What the fuck?" she asked.

"Relax, Hun." She looked up to see Lorraine coming into the room, shaking her head. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You've been out of it for a few hours now. Nasty little bump you got there."

May scowled. "Shut up."

Lorraine laughed. "Well, I thought I heard something, so I'm just going to go back to my mountain of paper work. Call if you need anything, Hun."

The other nurse closed the door and May took a deep breath. She was alive and as far as she could tell, the "bump" on her head and the broken arm were her only injuries. _What happened?_ She knew there had been an accident, but she couldn't remember what caused it. At first, she was with Shannon and then she had gotten into her car to leave. Except she had no memory of the in between time, only she could remember Matt—MATT.

A petrified gasp escaped her lips. "Shit," she moaned. "Oh God, oh God."

"Is she in here?" A muffled voice asked. "Okay, thanks."

Her door opened, flooding the room with a bright light. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Shannon standing there, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He smiled sheepishly at her bemused expression and shrugged. "I thought you'd like them."

"They're beautiful," she mumbled hoarsely. "Why did you buy them? I don't need flowers."

Shannon turned a light shade of red and set them on the nightstand next to her hospital bed. It felt somewhat peculiar being on the other side of the place. Instead of people bringing flowers to her patients, someone was bringing flowers to her. "Again, I thought you'd like them."

She smiled but the smile quickly faltered when she remembered Matt. "Where is he?"

"Matt?"

She nodded. "Dear God, let him be okay."

"He's fine," he smiled at her. "Actually, his injuries kind of mirror yours."

"Funny."

Shannon shrugged. "Nice of you to run a red light."

"I was preoccupied by something."

"I know," Shannon said proudly. "I tend to have that kind of affect on people."

May went to protest, but found it pointless. He was in one of those moods where he was being the annoying, little boy. "So… he's fine?"

"Well…"

"Well, what?" May asked. She didn't like where this was leading. She sensed fear in his voice. Fear was not something she particularly liked. Not at all. "What, Shannon?"

Shannon glanced at her and then back down at his fingers. "Well…"

"SHANNON!"

"He's got his memory back."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	21. Chapter 21

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: This is the chapter some of you *may* (no pun intended) have been waiting for, haha. May and the memory-back Matt meet one-on-one. We'll just have to see how this will go. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

May gaped at Shannon as if he would crack one of those smiles any second and say, "just kidding." But he stared right back at her, his face completely earnest. "Really?" she prompted. "Don't lie to me, Shannon."

"I'm not. I swear on my tattoo shop."

She didn't know whether to feel sick to her stomach or overjoyed. If it had been before she had told Shannon everything, the feeling would have definitely been sick. But now, she knew her story wasn't as strange as she thought and perhaps this would come to be a good thing.

"Are you okay?" Shannon asked, coming to sit on the edge of her bed. "You've become a little pale."

"I'm fine," May reassured him quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a nurse," she teased. "I think I know when I'm fine."

Shannon smiled back. She had such a playful, although sometimes defensive attitude. "Just checking."

May looked down at her snow-white cast, staring at it for an answer. When it didn't provide one, she looked back at the man next to her, searching him for one. "Do you think he remembers me?"

"Matt's got a good memory."

She blinked several times and fumbled with the fingers on her free hand. "You haven't told him about what happened yet, did you?"

Shannon pushed her face up so it looked him directly in the eyes. "I wasn't finished before," he whispered. "The accident may have provided his memory back, but he hasn't forgotten the past few weeks, however."

She gulped. "So, he now knows why I was so afraid of him?"

"You were afraid of him?" Shannon mused. "Get that. Someone was afraid of Matt—"

"SHANNON!"

He smiled a little, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, but yeah. He knows pretty much everything. And yeah, he remembers you. He told me the story himself a little while ago. He said that he remembered this pretty, little, blonde girl crying on the cement and man, I quote, "she certainly had an attitude"." Shannon stopped to grin wickedly. "I see some things haven't changed."

Despite Shannon's attempts at humor, May didn't feel any better. She didn't exactly feel upset either, though. She was a little worried, a little relieved, but fully terrified of when they would be in the same room together. By experience, she knew things would grow awkward on her end. Although she dealt with the public in gruesome situations everyday, this would be different; this truly meant something to her. It may have been something small all those years ago, but it stood with her all those years and now defined some of what she was today.

"I'm scared, Shannon."

"Of what… Matt? He's a huge teddy bear. You know that."

"Not of Matt, really. I'm just scared."

He couldn't help be a little amused. Here was a girl who saw people at their absolute worst and she was afraid of meeting a guy she had spent weeks with, whether she realized it or not.

"Do you want to get it over with now?"

"I guess so," May said glumly. "Go get me a wheelchair, please."

Shannon nodded, giving her trembling hand a squeeze. "I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Matt already had a visitor in his room. She had been in there for fifteen minutes without saying a word. After hearing about the accident and finding out Matt had his memory back, she had hurried to the hospital, despite the fact she had a "meeting" with Vince that day. She was aware that Matt knew everything now, remembered everything as well.

Finally, he spoke, "We were careful."

Eve looked up. "Were we?" she challenged. "I'm pregnant, after all."

"But we were," Matt protested, squeezing his eyes shut. He had a headache, whether or not it had to do with the burden of Eve's news, or the accident, he wasn't sure. "We were."

"Were we?" she asked again. "Name one time we used any kind of protection, Matt."

He looked away guiltily, staring out the window for an answer. "This can't be happening."

"Well, it has. And I'm pregnant," Eve said with a bit of an angry tone. "So deal with it."

Matt's gaze snapped right back to her, eyes darkening. "I have a lot to deal with, Eve. I pretty much just missed out on a month of my life!"

Without realizing it, Eve snapped right back, "At least you're in _control_ of your life! I'm held by strings on a place I don't even want to be in. You don't know the kind of pain I'm in."

His head cocked to the side. "What?"

Immediately, Eve realized what she had said, trying to brush away the tears. "Nothing, Matt. It's nothing."

"Eve, what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she snapped back, just as Matt's hospital door opened, revealing Shannon and a ghost-white May. "I'm just pregnant!"

May's eyes immediately widened at this. "Um, we can come back later," she mumbled feebly, feeling embarrassed to hear an obviously private conversation.

Matt looked up though. "No, come in," he muttered. "This conversation is over." He gave one last pointed stare to Eve, who simply looked away. "Hi, May."

Shannon took a seat in the corner of the room, trying to blend in. Seconds before another word was spoke, Eve stormed to her feet and slammed her way out of the room, leaving quite the awkward feeling for all parties present.

"Sorry about that," Matt was quick to apologize. He didn't understand what had gotten into Eve. The day before, everything had been perfect. Except, when he got his memory back, his true life had flooded everything and showed what had truly been left behind.

"It's okay," May said softly.

Matt was quick to jump on a direct question. "Were you ever planning on telling me that you knew who I was on a different level than what you were saying?"

"… I don't know."

"I remember you clearly, May. That night never faded from my mind. You were pretty cold."

"I had a reason to be," May said defensively, looking to Shannon for support. He simply put his hands up and quietly walked out of the room. So much for moral support. With a sigh, she thought about how nice it would be to be confident for once. She peeked at Matt momentarily and then launched into what had happened once more before she and Matt had truly met for the first time.

When she was finished—and surprisingly still dry-eyed—she looked up at Matt, seeing his stone-like face. They remained locked in that gaze for several minutes until Matt finally spoke. "I wish you would have told me this that night," he muttered angrily. "I would have kicked the shit out of that guy in a second."

"Nick never cared," May said simply. "He would have laughed in your face, probably."

"He wouldn't have had a face to laugh if it I would have gotten my hands on him," Matt explained seriously. "I don't understand how men can lay a hand on a woman."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"So that's it, huh? It does surely explain a lot."

May offered him a small smile. "Yeah. I'm not just a bitch all around. You know that now." It grew to a comfortable silence in the room. May looked around her, recognizing the hospital walls and the feeling it gave her. Then, she remembered what she had heard as she walked in. The girl she had seen plenty of times over was pregnant… with Matt's child?

She hadn't expected that.

Now she truly had a reason to be jealous over Eve with. Eve had slept with Matt. She knew the beauty of his ways; she knew how it felt to be kissed by him, to be the subject of one his wide smiles. She didn't have that. And it made her severely jealous.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	22. Chapter 22

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait once more between chapters. I try, I really do. But sometimes, I just can't get these chapters to y'all. So, forgive me. And I thank you for the reviews. I wrote this chapter listening to "Sorry" by Buckcherry and I think the emotion did play through this pretty well. And well... here is another chapter some of you may have been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

A few hours later, Matt was glaring at the cell phone in his hands, furious with himself for letting Eve leave the way she did. He shouldn't have snapped at her, or accused her of anything. Even though he had heard plenty of facts about pregnant women, he was pretty sure he still didn't know the burden that came with actually being in the circumstance.

But now she wouldn't pick up her phone. He had dialed it over and over again, pressing her number until he heard her cheerful voice exclaim she was not there at the moment, to call back later.

He sighed and waited for the beep. "Eve? Hey, it's Matt… again. Look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I know I called a few times already, but I'm kind of worried about you. I'm just really sorry, so if you could give me a call back, we can work this out and I'll try not to be as stubborn about things. Okay?" He looked at the hospital wall and then finished softly, "Bye, Eve."

When he closed his phone, he hoped those words he spoke weren't some kind of omen of what was to come. He didn't want to ruin a relationship with a girl he did find beautiful, fun, and loving. At the same time, he wasn't sure if he was truly ready to be a father. Amy and himself had talked about it in the past, yet almost five years later, he found himself petrified.

He couldn't let it end this way. With determination, he picked up the phone again and redialed her number.

There was a bit of static and then the phone clicked. "Hello?"

Matt blinked and heard the dark undertones in the voice of Eve Torres. "Eve, it's Matt. Is everything okay?"

There was shuffling on her end and some kind of popping noise. "Everything is f-fine," she whispered, although her voice said otherwise still. "You just caught me at a—OW—bad time."

"Bitch," someone growled.

"Eve?" Matt demanded. "Are you okay?"

More sounds that did not sound okay came through the phone. Then, there was a cry of pain from Eve's mouth and a choked sob. "I need to go Matt, bye." The phone dropped from Eve's hand and Matt went to hang up, until he realized that she hadn't done so herself. Quickly, he pressed the phone tighter to his ear and listened.

Some kind of slap. "You dumb bitch," a voice, familiar but unrecognizable growled. "I told you not to answer the phone." Slap. "Now, you owe me more tonight. How's that sound?" Slap. "I like it rough, bitch." Slap. "So—"

"Please," Eve sobbed. "Stop. You're going to hurt my baby."

"Your baby?" the person growled. "Fuck your little baby. If you want to keep your job, this is how it's got to be. If you don't obey me like a good little girl, you're going to be jobless on the streets. Your baby is going to grow up the daughter of a model turned crackhead _whore_. Oh, wait. You already are. Fucking that Hardy boy and getting knocked up. You're trash, Eve. Trash."

Matt was infuriated at what he heard. His hand was gripping his phone so hard that sweat was starting to make his grasp slip around. It was so challenging not to speak up and give this person a piece of his mind. If only he could be there to beat some sense into this person. Eve wasn't trash. She was one of the most beautiful, true people he knew. Someone who had taken her time around Matt, while most—only around to get into his pants—didn't care. And he had spoken to her… like she was trash.

_Dumbass_, Matt thought miserably.

"Please, Mr. McMahon," Eve sobbed. "Please don't fire me. I'll do whatever you want. I need to support my baby…"

In only a moment's notice, Matt thought he was going to explode right in his hospital bed. The feeling of anger inside of him swelled so quickly and so vividly, he wished he was there, in that room with them so he could beat the crap out of his own boss. Mr. McMahon was doing what to her? From what he heard, abusing her and making her do things she didn't want to do, just so she could keep her job as a diva. Who was this man? He knew his boss could be ruthless, but he didn't know it went this far.

"Obey me," Mr. McMahon growled. "Obey me and this will be over soon enough."

Eve screamed as her attacker began to violate her once more. Matt felt tears slipping down his face, the anger melting into true remorse and the feeling of complete helplessness. There was so much feeling going through him that he couldn't think straight. He just wanted to protect her and hold her closely.

It was also in that moment that he realized why he wanted to do so.

It was simple, really.

Matt loved Eve. He truly, honestly loved her. And after what he had done, he wasn't sure if those feelings were returned, of if his even mattered anymore.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	23. Chapter 23

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any WWE stars, or anything else that is subject to copyright. I am merely writing a story using the names.

**A/N**: Hello again! Thanks for the reviews once again. I still love reading them! Not much to really say here. This story is beginning to wind down. Enjoy!

* * *

He was released from the hospital the next day, as was May. Matt couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted to rip the throat out (among "other" parts) of his boss. He knew that Vince could be sneaky and down-right rude, but he never imagined him a rapist who would torture a girl like that just so he could take power. It was more than difficult to figure out what he was going to do. Even though he was now a free man once again, he was still somewhat weak and storming into the McMahon house and attacking the WWE chairman wasn't the best idea.

But he had to do something. How much longer would it be until he went just a little too far?

Matt decided to call Eve later that day. Much to his surprise, she picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

He cleared his throat, trying to control all the emotion there. "Hey, Eve. It's Matt."

"Hey," she said softly, herself just a little bit unsure how to react to this call. She hadn't exactly treated Matt correctly the day before, even if he had been acting like a moron himself. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he explained, hoping this wouldn't be overstepping any boundaries. Would it be too obvious to mention some of what he heard over the phone last night? But the thing was, Eve didn't know he heard any of that, so it would look very suspicious on his side. "You seemed a little upset. If it has anything to do with what I said yesterday…"

"No, Matt," she sighed, "it doesn't." He didn't want to play it that way, but it seemed the only way to really get around it. Making it seem like it was his fault. But even being an insensitive jerk couldn't amount up to what Vince was doing to her. "I was just having a bad day in general…"

"Oh…" Matt also sighed. How could he get her to admit that she was being violated by her own boss? Life was never simple. "Well, where are you?"

"I'm down in Florida for FCW. I'm hosting a bikini event tonight," she chuckled, though it sounded more like a cry of help than an actually laugh. "I miss you, though. How are you feeling?"

"Better by the day," he admitted. "Itching to get back in the ring, too…"

"Well, I'm sure you'll get there soon enough." The other line went quiet for a moment, and then he could hear the other FCW divas speaking and chatting happily. At least Eve wasn't alone. "Well, I'd better go. The girls are about to go on and I have to announce and everything…"

"Oh, of course. Give me a call when you're done, alright? Maybe we can work a night out this week for dinner. It's lonely over here. Jeff went back to work…" He chuckled. "Man, I sound like a child, but … yeah, don't hesitate to call. Alright?"

"Sure." There was a brief silence. "Bye, Matt."

"Bye, Eve."

The lines clicked and Matt closed his phone. He wanted so badly to help her, but he couldn't do so if she wasn't willing to help herself. More so, he wondered how she even ever got involved in something like that. Eve wasn't a wallflower; she was strong and beautiful, confident and sure of herself. How she let someone break her that far down was beyond him.

A knock on the door made his ears perk. Ever since Jeff had gone back to wrestle that morning, he found himself lonely in his own home. It was too quiet, even with the little eager Lucas at his feet.

He made his way to the door, walking slowly. When he opened said door, he was surprised to see the small, blonde May standing there, looking somewhat out of place and unsure of herself. "Hey," she said softly. "Mind if I come in?"

Matt nodded, moving to the side so the small girl with a cast that mirrored his could step inside. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled a little, looking suddenly embarrassed. "After I was released today, I found my house was very… boring and I felt lonely. I thought maybe you thought the same way."

"I do," he agreed, chuckling at the thought. "How are you, May?"

"My head hurts," she was quick to admit. "But I guess that comes with the territory of slamming your head into the steering wheel of your car. Which, by the way, sorry about the accident."

He shrugged. "Hey, that's why they call it an accident, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want something to drink?" Matt felt obliged to ask. "I have a few things in my fridge…"

She smiled and nodded her head, following him into the kitchen. She loved his house; it was huge and well decorated. Even as a bachelor pad, it had a very home-like feel, despite the fact that he was on the road most of the year as well. "I hope you don't mind that I looked up your address on the nurse's podium. I was bored and … well… I think I already mentioned that."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he handed her a can of soda. They wandered back into his large living room, taking careful seats on the couches, both watching their broken arms. "Like I said, it gets boring in a house this big. Trust me."

"Your house is nice," she was quick to agree. "I love it."

"Thanks… Do you want a tour?" He gave her a wide smile and stood up, bowing. "I could show you around."

It occurred to May that they were both making small talk and were not actually having a decent conversation. She didn't want to have such a dull time; she didn't want it awkward. Was that their relationship as a whole? Would he go back on the road eventually and forget all about her? After all, it wasn't like they really knew each other. A simple day of fate happened to make their acquaintance and only an accident brought them back together. Who said Matt really wanted her there?

"May?"

She looked up, embarrassed to being caught daydreaming. "What?"

"Do you want a tour of my house?" He was looking at her with serious eyes that she couldn't understand.

"Oh, sure," she mumbled. "That'd be nice."

"Are you okay?" Matt looked down at her as they made their way upstairs a few minutes later. "You seem a little distracted."

May ran a hand through her hair. She wanted to ask Matt about what she was thinking, but insulting him was also on the mind. She didn't want something to end badly, despite what she was thinking about. He seemed to be a decent guy.

"Well…" she trailed off. Now or never, right? "Do you think the idea that we kind of came back into each other's life just a chance? I feel as if I'm invading your life. I didn't know you back then and I really have no place here now."

He didn't answer her at first. They stopped in a hallway upstairs, both standing their awkwardly. Then, he looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, I never really thought that way. Obviously, you were put into my life for a reason. That night, whether you realized or not, affected you. I don't think you would have really went on and became who you are today if I hadn't of bothered you. Maybe that sounds a little egotistical, but it's true. And as for now, I enjoy your company. I don't want you to leave. Okay?"

She smiled. "Thanks, Matt."

"No problem," he shrugged. "So, you want to go get a bite to eat? I know a place a few miles away that makes some great shit. How does that sound?"

"Great," she admitted. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Wow! When was the last time I updated this. Sorry about that. I had no ideas for this story and I'm still trying to figure how this will end. But it will soon and I'll tell you now, Matt does end up with someone, lol. Thank you for the reviews too. Enjoy!

* * *

May and Matt went to the place he had mentioned and sat down together. He was still a little nervous around her, unable to believe that the woman he had ran into all those years ago was in his life again. Who would have thought he'd ever see her again? He could still see her in his head that night, the way she was crying and how scared she was. While she was still a little scared right now, he saw she wasn't the same person she was back then.

"You're right," May muttered. "The food here is great."

Matt grinned. "It always is."

She nodded and looked down at her food. Matt watched her for a few minutes and then found himself thinking about Eve and how much he missed her. He wished there was something he could do about Mr. McMahon. There was no way he could just walk up to him and say he knew what he was doing. While he didn't care about getting fired, there wasn't any evidence left behind that would prove he was doing something. Eve was scared of Mr. McMahon; she would never say he was hurting her.

"Matt?"

He looked up. "What?"

"You looked upset."

He shrugged. "I'm just thinking about the past month or so. It was such a long time."

She smiled. "I'm glad you got your memory back."

"Me too." They laughed. Matt thought for a moment. He considered May a friend and knew if he explained what was going on to her, she would be able to help him. "Can I ask you something?"

May nodded. "Sure."

He took a deep breath. He didn't want to go into personal details of what was happening to Eve, but he had to explain it in a way that would make sense to May. "I have a friend who is in really bad situation. I happened to hear someone hurting this person but that's the only proof I have that it happened. I need to stop the person hurting my friend, but it would cost everyone a lot. And I don't really have evidence to show anyone. I don't know what to do."

"Does your friend know that you know they're getting hurt?"

He shook his head. Eve would be embarrassed and he knew she was already ashamed that Mr. McMahon was doing this. It was the kind of person that Eve was. She would do anything to protect a person she loved and he knew she loved that baby already. She believed if she didn't have her job as a diva, she couldn't provide for the baby.

"My friend doesn't know." He sighed. "I'm afraid that they're really going to get hurt."

"Talk to your friend," she whispered.

Matt thought about that. Maybe if Eve did know that Matt knew she was getting hurt, she would want help. He couldn't take the chance that Mr. McMahon hurt his baby or Eve.

"Thanks," Matt muttered. "It's not easy. Let me tell you that."

"I'm sure." She touched his hand though and gave him a warm smile. "But I'm sure you're a great friend."

Matt looked down at his hand and wondered if May thought of him as more than a friend. He didn't know why he thought that, but the way she looked at him seconds before gave him the idea. He nodded at her, unable to say something back and took a deep breath. May was right though; Matt needed to talk with Eve.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for not updating, but I have finally gotten an ending to this. Thank you to everyone who helped me get one, lol. This chapter is very upsetting and isn't fun to read. Enjoy!

* * *

Matt and May were laughing as they pulled up to his house and got from the car. Matt offered for her to come inside for a while to look at some of his wrestling things and she had agreed. He stared at the light that was on in his living room, remembering that he had turned it off when he left earlier. Matt shrugged and opened the door, stepping inside.

May followed after him, giving him a warm smile as he walked toward the kitchen. She nearly walked into him when he stopped a few seconds later and his hand dropped hers. "Fuck," he whispered. May looked down, seeing a body on the floor. Her hair was covering her face and her usually excited green eyes. He looked at May for help, unable to even talk since he was surprised. Everything inside of him froze and he wondered if she was even alive.

"Call for an ambulance," May told Matt, making him remember he was standing in his kitchen.

She sat down and pushed the hair from Eve's face when she heard Matt on the phone. Her eyes opened a little and she groaned softly. May looked down; noticing the blood that stained her lower clothes and felt her stomach drop. Considering she was pregnant, it wasn't a good thing to see that much blood.

"Is that blood?" Matt asked, walking back into the kitchen. He felt himself begin to panic. His baby was inside of her.

"Eve," May said. "Can you hear me?"

Eve whimpered. "Save my baby. Please."

"What happened?" Matt asked. His face was pale; he looked ready to throw up.

She closed her eyes. He needed to back up; she needed to help her. "I don't know yet. Matt, please. Just go wait for the ambulance."

Matt looked at Eve as if he wanted to stay and then slowly walked away. Once Matt left, she gently pushed her shirt up, looking at the woman's swollen belly. It seemed bloated, more than it should for a woman only a few months pregnant. "Eve, how many months pregnant are you?"

"Three," she whispered. "Oh God, it hurts. Help me."

"An ambulance is on its way," she whispered back, taking the woman's hand. "You need to take small breaths, okay? What happened?"

Eve's eyes opened slowly. She couldn't seem to concentrate and she looked exhausted. "I have a key to Matt's house and I wanted to see him, so I decided to wait for him to come home. I've been having bad pains all day, but when I went to see if I could get something to drink, they got really bad. I collapsed. I can't move. It hurts. Is my baby going to be okay?"

May didn't know what to say to Eve. While she wasn't a baby nurse, she knew that much blood was very dangerous to the baby's safety and wondered what could have made the baby go into distress. "Are you under a lot of stress?"

Eve didn't answer for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah."

May went to answer, but Eve cried in pain. "Oh my God. It hurts."

"Just take small breaths, okay? Help is almost here. You're going to be okay, Eve."

May stood up and noticed Matt watching a few feet away. "Is she okay?"

She shook her head. "Can you get me something cool, please? I want to keep her calm. She's worried about the baby. If she's panicking, it could hurt the baby even more."

Matt nodded and rushed from the room. A few seconds later, he appeared with some wet clothes. Before May could return to Eve, he grabbed her arm, looking at her with intent on his face. He sighed. "Please, tell me. Will the baby survive?"

She didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if the baby couldn't survive, but she knew better. Blood told her to say no, but she wanted to believe that the baby would be okay. "I don't know," she whispered, giving Matt a genuine look of concern. "I'm sorry."

"What about Eve?"

May looked at Eve, who had closed her eyes again and looked pale. "I don't know."

Matt wavered, feeling his stomach heave. She looked at him feeling her heart ache for the man, knowing that he knew his child and the woman he cared about were in danger. "Help her," Matt whispered. "Please."

May took the cloth and placed it on her forehead, holding it there. She took her hand and sighed.

Matt felt as if he was going to throw up, or faint from seeing Eve so helpless. He watched May work, thinking that Mr. McMahon had something to do with all of this. If Eve was stressed, it was because of him. He felt his hands clench and he stared at her body, wishing he could kill his boss right now. Did he care that he could kill one of his divas and her baby?

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Eve to the hospital. Matt ran to his car with May, following after, reaching the hospital in only ten minutes. He slammed the car door and left May, only thinking about the woman he loved. He loved Eve. He couldn't see her hurt; he couldn't deal with not seeing her at all. What if she died? He wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"Matt?"

May's hand made him jump. She gave him a look that said sorry and pushed him toward the waiting room, telling the woman at the information desk to alert them if anything happened with Eve. Matt wondered if this was how it felt for Eve the night he had gotten hurt. Was she worried about him? She had to be. He imagined his friends and family waiting to hear from the doctors; he hoped he wouldn't have to wait to hear about Eve.

He couldn't sit very long and began to harass the woman at the information desk. She didn't seem to care though, as she was probably used to frantic people worried about their loved ones. Each time he came near her, she said, "I'll tell you if the doctors update anything, Mr. Hardy."

He watched the doors, waiting for a doctor, praying that they would have good news. He wanted to meet his child, raise one and teach them about life. That was all he ever wanted. Ever since he built his house, Matt imagined having children running around.

"Mr. Hardy?"

He didn't even see the doctor come up to him. He stood shakily, looking at the doctor for any sign of Eve's condition. When the doctor didn't offer one, he sighed. "Is Eve okay?"

The doctor nodded slowly. "Eve will be fine. She lost a lot of blood and is very weak, but she'll be okay. We'd like to keep her a few days to monitor her. You can see her now."

"Doctor," Matt whispered. "Doctor, is the baby okay?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hardy. Your wife had a miscarriage. The baby was too far in distress for us to save it." He nodded at Matt and then walked away. Matt felt as if he wanted to cry and looked at May. She stared back at him, her eyes defeated. Matt nodded at her and went to see Eve.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I know the last chapter was sad. This chapter is sad too, but I think Matt and Eve fans will like it. Enjoy!

* * *

He couldn't even concentrate on where he was walking. All he could think about was the baby he only knew for a few days, the baby he would never be able to hold. He imagined how beautiful it would have been to raise a child and teach the baby about the life he knew so well. He wanted the baby to have a better life them him, to have more than he ever had. But he couldn't have that now. It felt as if the one thing he always wanted was ripped from his hands just before he was able to hold the dream.

Matt stumbled toward Eve's room, feeling everything inside of him crumble before him. He realized he wouldn't have a job soon enough. Matt knew once he saw his boss again, he was going to ask for his release. He couldn't imagine working for the man who was the reason his unborn baby was dead.

Another part of him was drifting away, it seemed. The job he loved so much, the job he worked so hard in. Everything he ever worked for was the WWE. He experienced his first heartbreak there. He expected what it felt like to be on top and then to be back on the ground there. He spent the majority of his time there.

What about Eve? Would she ask for her release too? He prayed she would.

He loved her. He couldn't even imagine the pain she was in. Matt didn't know what he was going to say to her, how he was supposed to comfort her. What had his life become? He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was going to be alright. He could protect her. But he couldn't. He couldn't protect Eve.

He looked up to see Eve's room and stopped before the door, taking a deep breath. His eyes felt heavy as he opened the door and stepped inside. Eve's body was covered with a large blanket and he felt numb as he sat down next to her, hoping he would see her beautiful green eyes. He took her hand and felt himself begin to cry. He was always careful never to show his emotion but he couldn't help it, seeing Eve.

Slowly, a hand came over his and he noticed Eve staring back at him, pain in her eyes. "Matt," she whispered, her voice dripping agony and pain. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry," he whispered back.

She didn't answer. He watched as tears filled her eyes and began to flood over her cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think of how to comfort her. He never experienced someone losing a baby. It was his baby. That baby was going to be his.

"You would have been a great mother," he finally whispered, touching her cheek. She gave him a weak smile and began to sob. Matt pulled her closer, sitting down on her bed. Matt held her close as she sobbed into his shirt. "It's okay, Eve."

He wondered if she was ever going to tell him about what Vince was doing to her.

"I wanted my baby to have a great life," she muttered, wiping her eyes. "I tried so hard to make sure the baby was going to have the best life ever. I worked my ass off, Matt. I did everything I could. That baby was going to be mine. Why can't I have my baby? Why?"

Her cries were heart breaking and he didn't know what to say. "I love you," he whispered, hoping that was enough.

Matt stayed with Eve for nearly an hour, letting her cry. He didn't say much, but he didn't have to. There was a special feeling in the room, something he couldn't explain. Eve fell asleep about a half an hour later, but he didn't have the heart to leave her. He stayed there, watching her sleep. Then, someone knocked on the door.

May was standing in the door, her eyes showing concern.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Matt nodded. "Everything is fine." Gently, he pulled himself from Eve's grasp and walked over to May. They both looked at the exhausted girl and Matt sighed. "I don't know what to do, May."

"There isn't much you can do," May answered sadly.

"I wanted this." He looked at his hands, trying to make sense. "If someone would have told me I was going to be a father a few months ago, I would have laughed. I was so into my job, working my ass off and trying to make it to the top of the WWE. Now, I feel as if I owe everything to her."

Matt didn't realize it, but those words nearly killed May. He looked at her and she forced a sad smile. "I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say to him.

Matt sighed. "Thanks. I should get home now though. Eve's going to need to stay with someone for a while. Do you need a ride home?"

"Please."

She walked away, leaving Matt standing in the doorway, staring at Eve. He took a deep breath and sighed.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


End file.
